Star Wars The Adventures of Tahiri: Fun time
by Mik Sunrider
Summary: The galaxy is safe again and Tahiri is out of the medical center, rested and ready to get back to work. However, the forces of evil have also been rested and they have Tahiri in their sights. Book one of the 'A Time to Heal' series.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Star Wars only the big guy does, I'm just playing around in his universe. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and will not nor plan to nor expect any form of compensation for these stories. If the big guy ever finds out about this, I sure hope that he will be understanding and won't sue me till the ends of the Earth. If you do read these stories, I hope that you also enjoy them. This story follows:_

'_**Fresh Start'**_

'_**Tell me a secret'**_

'_**I want to hold you, I wish to thrill you, and I'm going to kill you!'**_

'_**Fruits of the Gods'**_

'_**The Last of my Kind'**_

Star Wars

The New Jedi Order

The Adventures of Tahiri

"Fun Time in the Old Town Tonight"

A Time to Heal series

Ensign Nora Bru-nut hurried towards the Borleias Medical Center Alpha Fox Section One, or the tank bank as some hospital personal called it, hoping she arrive before Dr. Verious gets there. It was a pretty safe bet on her part if one consider the fact since the special patient arrived about a standard year ago, he had pushed the daily workload for the Major on to her young, but willing shoulders while he only show up during the middle of the day to review her work. _But, hey Nora, remember they never promised you an easy day after graduation._

Nora had been a first year student in college when the Yuuzhan Vong war was heating up near the Core. In order to pay for medical school since her home world and family were both poor in comparison with the other Core systems; she had signed away her soul to the New Republic Military for a period of 10 years after graduating and classified as in the inactive reserves. Many times, especially after Coruscant fell, she would lay awake at night wondering if the New Republic would renege on their part of the deal and force her into war as something other then a healer. It had happened too many times during her time at the university for her to have any delusions about it. Many of her classmates, mainly the ones who were falling behind the curve, shipped out to the service, which proved to be a great incentive for her to study even harder. After the war, not many of those who left school for the service survived and the ones who did survive none of them returned to the college. Nora was able to maintain a high-grade average, graduate in the top 5 percent of her class, did well in laboratory courses, and liked by both her peers and instructors. Naively, she though she had prepared herself for anything that would come in the real world.

_Ah, how foolish we mortals can be,_ she thought as she look in a reflective surface to make sure her unruly blond hair was staying put in her braid. Like her assumption about the 'real' world, her hair was being a disappointment today of all days. She stopped walking long enough to put her pad under her right arm to try to get her hair in order as she reflected on the third day on the job here at Borleias Medical Center, when she got her first taste of what the 'real' world had to offer her.

While waiting to begin the morning rounds and listing to Dr. Veriuos was droning on about his stellar career in the military service, Nora had made the mistake of rolling her eyes at one of her fellow interns, Ken. While Mr. Wonderful missed the by-play, Dr. Veriuos did not. After an hour of receiving a dressing down in front of the other interns on proper military etiquette, and receiving a homework assignment on top of the normal course work, which consist of written reviews of three medical treatments for two different Vong viruses (due before the end of the week). She also had the distinction of being attach to his hip to 'assist' in his more tedious cases, which mostly consisted of dependents and their children as well as her normal assigned rounds in the medical center.

_Assist as in I do all the hard work while he sits on his tushy and nick-picks._ She though darkly as she passed several of her fellow interns. Most of them gave her a reassuring smile and a martyred look, knowing what pressure she has been under for the past year. Ken, aka Mr. Wonderful, gave her a full smile and mouthed "later" as she passed him. She turned as she walked away and gave him a wink, Ken was one of her more 'interesting' projects for the past year. It was proceeding as nicely as her main mission was which was to get the Major up and back into the military.

When she walked in to the 'tank bank', she saw that, as she had guessed earlier, Dr. 'Annoying' had not yet arrived. Nora nodded pleasantly at the medical tech at the main control station as she tried, again, to get her hair back in the braid before her superior showed up.

"No changes Dr. Bru-nut, everything is proceeding as planned." The tech said taking her pad from her, allowing Nora to free up both hands to fix her hair. "The droids are standing by to inject the patient with the stimulants."

"Thanks," Nora said taking back her pad, "how are her vital signs looking."

"Oh you would ask me that, wouldn't you?" The tech said making a face as she pulled up the vital signs. Nora rolled her eyes as she read the screen, the tech laid out the changes while giving her a martyred sigh, "The major's heart rate is within normal range, well what is normal for her anyways. How her heart is able to beat that fast and not pop is beyond me? The major's blood pressure is higher then normal for humans but for her, yea well, you know those betters then I do. Her breathing through that starfish thing is also normal, for her. Her brainwaves are fluctuating all over the chart and her body temperature is 40 degrees C. So the computer thinks she is either healthy as a Rancor or about to drop dead, your pick."

"Remember those files I received after she was transferred here by her last doctor, this is 'normal' for her. He told me that she used to drive him nuts because every other day he had to get a new base line since the old ones didn't match." Nora said as she imputed the new variables into the system so the computer would quit asking the coroner to be assigned. "Well, it looks like her weight is finally normal for someone her size." When the tech gave her a dubious look, Nora just gave her a shrug, "Hey, so she is only 40 kilograms. She is also only 1.46 meters tall, so she not really that far outside the normal range. Then again, I would have loved to be that size when I was 23. What am I saying; I would love to be that size at any age!"

"It is the only thing normal about her," the tech said with a smile as she nodded towards the covered tank in the center of the bank. The tank was covered completely with a mesh that obscured the view with just enough area exposed to see her face, the gnullith and some of her blond wavy hair. "Do you think all Jedi are like this, or is this just another example of her 'unique' character?"

"Well," Nora checked her timepiece before continuing her answer, "the Jedi Master that arrived with her did say she was as normal as any other Human-Yuuzhan Vong hybrid. Therefore, your guess is as good as mine. However, I had those two Jedi kids here a few months back and neither of them had modesty issues."

The whole issue came up only after the third session about four months into the treatment program. While she would concede to exposing parts of herself while the droids, and only the droids, removed the dead, over cooked, and infected skin layers; she refused to re-enter the bacta tank until some kind of cover could be found to avoid being 'put on displayed' for anyone passing thru the room. Never mind that the room was restricted to only a handful of medical personal, never mind that they removed all recording devices so a droid had to be on station all day. Not to mention that the special Ooglith Masquer had completely enveloped her petite body, she was convinced that someone would be gawking at her while she was in the tank. Nora could almost understand how she was worried about her Ooglith Masquer since it was slowly dissolving.

Nora has dealt with some stubborn people in the past; soldiers, parents with their children, fellow doctors, professors, hell Dr. Veriuos could teach a course on stubborn pig-headed attitudes, but none of them held a patch on the Major. She never fought with, yelled at or pleaded to the staff, nope she simply told them what she wanted done. When Dr. Veriuos claimed it was impossible and she should just grow up and do as she was told, she simply nodded her head and refused to move … for three days. One of the other techs on the third day, suggest that they hung a blanket over the tank for now and when they were ready for stage four they would have a more permanent arraignment ready.

_Now, if they could just get her to accept her painkillers as easily, _Nora though as she checked her timepiece again. They never even knew that Major had somehow avoided getting the injections until a routine maintenance check on the medical droid found that the needle removed. The next time they had to clean her skin, they double-check the needle before and after the treatment. Again, somehow, during the pre-injection check and the actual injection, she broke the needle off allowing the painkiller to splash harmlessly on her skin. Although, her vitals signs never wavered nor did she show any signs of discomfort during a procedure that caused 99 percent of all beings in to a tearful agony of pain with the medication. Getting your skin scrapped off by using a steel wool pad wasn't something any sane person looked forward to even in a drugged state. The Major on the other hand, just laid there as if she was sunbathing on a beach. It was at that time Nora had quietly suggested a psych exam for their patient.

"Doctor, are you ready for the injection?" The tech asked braking Nora's train of through.

"Oh, um no we better wait until Dr. Veriuos arrives," Nora stated while looking over the panel again. "We have a few minutes left and you know what he will do if we start without him."

"Yea, no sense in letting Doctor 'Vicious' have any more excuse to treat you like his slave."

"It hasn't been all bad," Nora said and cringing at the look the tech gave her. "Well, it hasn't, after all I probably wouldn't have been cleared to work with the Major if he hadn't decided to give me his 'personal' training. Good or bad, she has been an educational experience unlike any other I could have received."

"True," the tech said stretching her arms behind her back. "It is not every other day we get someone with almost 100 percent burns, scaring tissue internally and externally, collapsed lungs and windpipes, larynx crushed and scarred; you know it is not a miracle that you have been able to heal her. No, the true miracle is that she survived long enough to make it here for you to heal her."

Before Nora could answer, the doors swooshed open and Dr. Veriuos's voice came floating. "Ah, here we are," the good doctor, said as he walked into the room followed by a group of seven people. Seven people that made both Nora and the tech do a double take. "Dr. Bru-nut, ah good I am glad you are here. Grand Master Skywalker, if I may, I would like to introduce to you Dr. Bru-nut. She is assisting me in giving your niece the proper medical treatment to bring her back from the brink of death. Dr. Bru-nut; this is Grand Master Skywalker, his wife Jedi Master Jade-Skywalker, their son Ben. As well as former Chief of State Organa-Solo, her husband former General Solo, their daughter Jedi Knight Solo and General Fel of the Chiss Embassy."

_Ah the great moments of my life_, Nora though as she tried to stammer out some kind of replied.

"Doctor Bru-nut," Former Chief of State Organa-Solo said reaching out to shake her hand. "I think I speak for my entire family when I say thank you for your help in getting Tahiri well again."

"The honor is all mine, folks" Nora lamely as she shook the hand with one of the shapers of the modern galaxy. "Although, I must admit that I had no idea on identify of the Major nor did any of my staff, such as med tech 2nd class Nelson here."

"The identity of Major Tahiri had been classified for security reasons," Dr. Veriuos said stiffly as Mrs. Organa-Solo shook Nelson's hand as well. "Up to a moment ago, only the Commanding General of Borleias, members of security community and I were aware of her location."

"I am sure that both Dr. Bru-nut and Tech Nelson can keep this a secret." Grand Master Skywalker said with a wink at both ladies.

"So she is in there, uh," General Solo asked while trying to look inside the tank.

"Yes, General," Nora said while mentally cringing. Hopefully, the Major won't do to him what she did to the last peeing tom. "We erected that mesh screen to hide her from view upon her request."

"Has Tahiri been behaving herself," Master Jade-Skywalker said while pulling General Solo way from the tank.

"Of course," Dr. Veriuos said in a grandiose tone of voice. "I insure that all my patients understand that I tolerate no disagreement in their treatment. After all, they wouldn't be here if they didn't need my help and to help them they must obey my orders without question."

"So Tahiri wasn't any trouble at all," Jedi Solo asked looking at Nora.

"No, of course not," Nora's boss asserted harshly before Nora could answer for him.

"Then this is not Tahiri, we have the wrong room." General Solo said while heading towards the door but his wife stopped him and told him to behave himself.

"Dr. Veriuos," Nelson said as the counsel started beeping, "It is time to inject stimulants in to the bacta container."

"Ah, very good, yes very good," the blowhard said as he directed all parties towards the tank. "Please precede Tech Neil." Nora gave her assistant a grin as she rolled her eyes. "We have two medical droids waiting to assist the patient emerge from the tank. However, first we must stimulate the body into waking up. That is what Tech Nicklous is doing right now."

"It's Nelson," she mumbled as the stimulated started to have an effect on the Major. As Nora announced it to the room, Nelson let out a sigh and whispered to Nora, "I have worked with him for five years. You think he would get my name right at least once."

After a few seconds, Nora announced that the stimulant has been injected but as everyone could see, there wasn't much of a reaction from their patient.

"Um," the youngest Skywalker spoke up after a few minutes, "Shouldn't she be like waking up or something?"

"Her vital signs suggest that the stimulants have entered her blood stream," Nelson reported before Nora or anyone could ask her.

"Have the med droids open up the tank and see if they can sense anything amiss." Nora suggested to Nelson as Veriuos asked rudely if she broke this piece of machinery as well. "Call maintenance and then stand by to manually inject the stimulants. I think we will have to do it, can't trust the droids on this one."

"She has sabotages other equipment?" Grand Master Skywalker asked in a soft but warm voice, and he really didn't seem to ask as much as stating.

"She has been very, um, insistent on the types of pain killers and drugs that we can administer." Nora answered as General Solo made the comment to the effect 'that sounds like Tahiri'. "However, this would be the first time she messed with the tank."

"What had she done?" Master Jade-Skywalker asked as Veriuos peered into the tank to look at the peaceful sleeping face of the Major.

"She has repeatedly prevented the medical droids from administering the proper pain killers to assist her in her healing. How she ever expected to rest while in that pain … wait a second?" Nora asked what was wrong as he stood up on his toes to peer closer at the visible face of the Major. "I though I saw … AHHH!" Veriuos fell backwards, arms flailing about as Tahiri had her face pressed against the glass tube, her red eyes dancing with amusement, while young Skywalker laughed loudly. "STOP DOING THAT MAJOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." Luke said while waiting for Tahiri to finish changing out of her medical ward clothing from behind the screen.

"Umm, he maybe a great technical doctor but his attitude was getting on my nerves. Besides, he hardly even saw me, he left it up too Dr. Bru-nut most of the time." Luke looked around the stark white recovery room wondering how she was going to react to their plans for the next month. "And if he is going to lecture me on proper health practices, then he needs to practice what he preaches and loss about 50 kilograms."

"Maybe, however how would you have felt if he had hurt himself after you little trick?"

"I don't know, vindicated," Tahiri said grumbling as she walked out from behind the screen wearing a gray body stocking. Along with flexible combat armor, the body stocking has been her preferred clothing since her merging that allowed her to live. Tahiri may look like an ordinary 23-year-old human female, but as her red eyes clearly shows everyone that not everything was, as it seems.

Nine years ago, the Yuuzhan Vong on Yavin 4 captured Tahiri Veila, then a 14-year-old human Jedi apprentice who was raise by the Sand people on Tatooine. The Yuuzhan Vong shaper, Master Kwaad, decided to use their biotech to try to replace her personality with one who believed that she was a Yuuzhan Vong Jedi hunter, Riina Kwaad. What the Shaper hadn't counted on was the love that Tahiri Veila felt for Luke's nephew, Anakin Solo, being strong enough for her to suppress the Riina Kwaad personality. Tahiri Veila was able to defeat Master Shaper Kwaad and escape with Anakin Solo. Then Anakin Solo died during a secret missions a year later and leaving Tahiri Veila alone, or so they had thought.

Just as Shaper Kwaad had assumed that Tahiri Veila was gone, they too had believed that Riina Kwaad was no longer a threat. Two years after Anakin Solo had died; Riina Kwaad attacked Tahiri Veila in a battle over who would control the body and who would become extinct. Again, neither one was able to extinguish the bright light that each possessed; instead they ended up merging, to make one out of two. Creating this Tahiri, a child of Yuuzhan Vong and daughter of the Sand People, a creature that had characteristic of both worlds, the best and worst of both cultures imbedded in her mind.

Even after the merging, Tahiri's problems did not go away if anything they were compound. Marked for death by many in the GFFA government, by some misguided Jedi, including Jaina Solo, and by many of the Yuuzhan Vong; Tahiri has spent four years fighting to stay alive and growing more powerful in the Force. Her only allies were the super secret commando/intelligent squadron, Wraiths. Along with the Wraith, she was able to root out and stop disloyal forces within the GFFA, Jedi Knights and Yuuzhan Vong that tried to upset the peace of the galaxy. As well as expose a plan by Sekot, a rogue intelligent, self aware planet to use Tahiri to control this galaxy and turning everyone in to mindless drones.

The price she had paid saving the galaxy was very high, much higher then Luke would have guessed when he first allowed her to join the Wraiths. Tahiri had spent the last year in and out of bacta tanks, Jedi healing trances, and physical therapy recovering from the assault by Sekot. Her injuries were so sever that many were amazed that she survived let alone ever be able to return to duty. Then there was the personal price she paid, the lost of many friends, including her droid Little Brother and her best friend, Ratnena Bora.

The lost of Ratnena Bora had been a extremely heavy blow to the young Jedi warrior; since it was Ratnena who first accept Tahiri without question. She treated Tahiri as an equal, never letting her duel heritage come between them and her pranks. Her commanding officer and friend, Face, had told Luke that within hours the two young girls were pulling pranks on each other and acting like long lost sisters. In many ways, Ratnena Bora was like Tahiri, strong willed, super intelligent, quick thinking, and diving into one dangerous situation after another without a second thought. And like Tahiri, Ratnena though she could live through anything. However, the odds finally caught up with her while on an undercover mission on her home world of Kidriff 5. Her mission was to locate and eliminate the supplier of a drug called Bliss, during her investigation the drug gang captured and then drugged her. Tahiri and the Wraith had been able to locate her; however, sadly, they were too late.

"By the way, the answer is 'no'," Tahiri said as she laced up her boots.

"Excuse me," Luke asked somewhat confused.

"I still have two years left with the military," Tahiri said getting up and putting on her red flight vest and gun belt. "Even though I'm not sure why you would be asking me this early, I just want to make sure you understand I am not leaving the military and return to the Order."

"I wasn't going to bring that up, Tahiri," Luke said with a chuckle at the look she was giving him. "I just happen to have it on good authority that you still have a month of medical leave. I thought that you might come home for a couple weeks to spend time with your family."

"Oh," Tahiri gave Luke a very cheerful, sarcastic smile and wagging her index finger at him, "spend time with the 'family' on Ossus so they can gang up on me. You are getting very devious Grand Master Skywalker."

"Excuse me, Major Tahiri," a medical droid said floating into the room.

"Ah, saved by the droid," Tahiri said with a smirk, "yes, can I help you?"

"I have you discharge orders and exercise recommendations from Dr. Bru-nut as well your scheduled check up before you return to duty."

"Thank you," Tahiri said taking a pad from her gun belt and downloading the information. "Could you pass my thanks on to Dr. Bru-nut and let her know I will be looking forward to my last check up." As soon as the droid floated back out of the room, Tahiri turned to Luke with a hopeful expression. "You know Uncle Luke, if you really wanted to win me over, you could get me out of these medical exams."

"Tahiri, even if I was trying to get back in the fold," Luke stated as he followed her out of the exam room. "I would not do it by trying to bribe you."

"No uh," Tahiri then mumbled, "guess you're not getting as devious as I thought."

"I have faith that you will return on your own Tahiri, one day."

"Yea, right," Tahiri said as they reached the elevators. "So what are we doing for the next month?"

"Well, I know that Ben would like to spend some time with you, get to know his cousin again. The last time you saw him, he was very young." Tahiri nodded sadly, as Luke pushed the button to get them to the lobby. "I am also sure that Jaina would like to spend sometime with you. Try to mend some of the sky bridges between you two."

"Or shoot me again."

"She is not going to shot you again," Luke said with a grin. "We are pretty sure it was Sekot's influence on her that caused her to try to kill you. She loves you like a sister, you know."

"Ha! That is what you said the last time too," Tahiri was wearing a smile so Luke was sure she was just joking, well, almost positively sure. "And where will this family group hug take place?"

"And you know Han and Leia would love to get to know you again as well as Mara and I." Luke skipped over that last question for now. "You have had a busy few years and we really would like to understand everything about your Shaping and its affect on your health and Force."

"True," Tahiri said walking thru the medical doors for the first time in a year out into the sunlight on Borleias. She stopped to raise her face towards the sun and allowed the cool breeze ruffle her short, wavy, blond hair. "Not that I can't tell you everything, you know, a lot of it is top secret, hush-hush kind of things." When Luke nodded his agreement, she flashed another smile and asked, "Where are we going?"

"And I was wondering if you could work with me to see if it is possible for me to learn how to see you in the Force again." One of the side effects of her shaping was her ability to use different shades of the Force, to affect Yuuzhan Vong creatures as easily as other Jedi controlled creatures from this galaxy. It also hid her from the Jedi, as any Yuuzhan Vong person. It was a paradox that Luke would love to solve.

"I hope I can help, Grand Master Skywalker," Tahiri said seriously, as she followed him to a line of air taxies. "I'm just not sure if I can, I am not really sure how I can do it myself."

"Jacen was able to do it to some degree as well as Sekot."

"True," Tahiri said as she climbed into the cab after Luke waved her in, "to a degree, Grand Master Skywalker, only to a certain degree. Jacen Solo abilities were pounded into him after being broken on the Embrace of Pain and spending a year surrounded by Yuuzhan Vong while Sekot is like me, a product of two galaxies. Like me, Sekot was able to 'access', for the lack of better term, It's Yuuzhan Vongsense instinctually. Lucky for all of us, Sekot knew really understood It's potential with the Vongsense. Heck, I don't think about anymore, it just happens; just like the rest of the Jedi can access the Force as you know it."

"Point," Luke said with a smile after telling the droid where to go, "however, we have to be trained to understand the Force, to access it and use it. While I hope I don't have to go through what Jacen or you went through, I am hoping with you guiding me, I will be able to understand enough to 'see' a way to see you."

"So you're hoping familiarly will lead you to understanding?" Tahiri asked while staring out the passenger window.

"Exactly, Tahiri."

"Like I said no problem, Grand Master Skywalker, it will be my pleasure to assist you in your quest."

"Thank you, Major Tahiri."

"You are welcome Grand Master Skywalker," Tahiri responded with an impish grin before adding, "But I am not going to be a Jedi again."

"Maybe," Luke started to say as she turned on him.

"I knew it!" She said letting out another sigh and rubbing her Domain markings.

"Could you at least consider returning after you finish your tour," Luke started as she rolled her eyes.

"I have considered it; after all I haven't been doing much except think for the past year."

"Then I don't understand what the problem could be," Luke asked as they turned down the boulevard towards the Borleias Space Port.

"Gee, I don't know Grand Master Skywalker. Let's look at my record so far. I killed many beings, without the benefit of a trail, in pursuit of my job, which is to protect the galaxy from bad beings. Let us not forget that I am, after all, half Jedi half warrior, a Wraith and, here is the topper, a Planet KILLER! Not exactly the shinny example of a guardian of Justice, now is it"

"Actually it is," Luke ignored the rude noise Tahiri made and plowed on, "you were hunted down by people whom was supposed to be on your side, by your own people and never resorted to using your powers for evil to fight back. You use logic and your powers to bring those responsible, if not to justice, to the light so that others could finish the job. Even when Ratnena Bora was killed, you stayed true to your beliefs and to your training to find those who killed her, again, without going to the dark side. Tell me, Major, what was your first instinct when you found Mr. Yunder with Little Brother?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything?" Luke didn't answer he just waited while she stared out the window. She turned back towards Luke; her red eyes were getting moist. "It doesn't matter now, does it?" Again, Luke just waited patiently for her to finish, knowing that pushing her would only make things worst. With a tired sigh, Tahiri turned her whole body to face Luke and said, "Death by a thousand mouths." When Luke raised his eyebrows in confusion, she went on, "it means a death by thousand mouths. It is a ritual death that fell out of favor except for the most horrendous criminals, sort of like the Sand People's death by the bug."

"Now there is one I do know," Luke said reaching back in his memory. "That is where they immobilize the victim to the ground, usually with stakes and some kind of rope on top of a certain type of insect hive. Then they pour some kind of sweet and sticky substance over the victim and the hive, drawing out the bugs and letting them feast on the victim and the sweet liquid. Between the suns and the insects, the victim is usually dead within hours. Is that what the Yuuzhan Vong does to their victims?"

"Sort of, except the criminal is immobilized with coufee through the wrist and ankles in a spread eagle fashion. This is not only painful but also allows the blood to flow freely and attracting carrion eaters. After they pin the criminal in the bottom of a pit and they then pour a thousand, exactly one thousand, carrion eaters into the pit."

"Why only a thousand?"

"A thousand is just enough for the criminal to feel and know they are being eaten alive but not enough to eat him or her any quicker then two months." Tahiri said with a slight tilt of her head, no doubt wondering what he thought of this kind of punishment.

"It never ceases to amaze me," Luke said with a heavy sigh, "what some intelligent beings feel is justice." Tahiri gave him a small smile, as if he passed some test for her, "Out of curiosity, what kind of criminal gets that kind of 'justice'?"

"Well," Tahiri sat cross-legged facing Luke with a look of concentration on her face. "The last time they planned and actually executed this type punishment was before we left for this galaxy. The records that I have seen before I left Sekot, when I was 17 years-old said the warrior who actually died lasted five months, they kept him feed and with water until then end. He was one of the last 'rebels' groups captured before we unified, in fact you could say he was a Supreme Overlord of that group but the details are not very clear."

"The last time it was planned and executed? So there as been others who were supposed to punish as well?"

"Just one, Grand Master Skywalker," Tahiri said, "and if they ever find out he survive the 'Battle of Yuuzhan'tar' rest assure they have a pit already dug for him."

"Onimi?"

"Nope, everyone's favorite fiend, Nom Anor."

"And you though Darren Yunder should be the second," Luke asked quietly.

"By the Gods, yes I did," Tahiri answered softly. "I just kept thinking about what _**HE**_ did to Rat and when I saw what was happening to Little Brother, I wanted him to scream so loudly that even the gods would pity him. I wanted …" she closed her eyes and let out a breath. "But he kept denying he had anything to do with Little Brother. And it kept ringing in the Force that he was being truthful! I didn't want to believe, I didn't want any thing stopping me from my revenge! However, he was being honest and …"

"And you had to know why he was there if he was innocent?"

"Exactly," Tahiri said softly. "It was while we were on our way to Dagobah that I started wondering just who would have benefited from me finding him there? Of course, I thought of Sekot. If I fell to the Dark Side or charged blindly to fight It, then Sekot would have me right where It needed me. Or worst It could have convince me to join It. No, don't ask me how but the point is I wouldn't have the 'nukes' to defeat Sekot. Then the _Kane a bar_ had to be so fasing helpful and demanding to see it through to the end. I offer to leave him somewhere, somewhere I knew I could find him again, when he said 'No, I may have exasperated this problem by dealing in Bliss, so I owe it to Ratnena and the rest of the galaxy to follow this out to the end.'" Tahiri covered her face with her hands and her voice got heavy, "I hate him, Uncle Luke, with every fiber of my body, I hate him. He destroyed Rat, he destroyed me but …" she pulled her legs closer to her and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I promised him that I would not kill _**him**_ that was all. Yet … I am here because many of my fellow warriors believed in me, believed that I would stand tall and do the right thing. They died so that I could live, so I continued to fight the good fight."

"You haven't wasted their sacrifices, Tahiri," Luke added softly while placing his hand on her arm.

"I saw what he did on Kidriff 5 Uncle Luke, but I also saw what he was willing to sacrifice to save the galaxy. How could I turn my back on that and turn him over to Kidriff 5 police?"

"No one would have blamed you, Tahiri. You are not the only one who wanted to bring him to justice."

"Would it have been justice? He would have died in prison …"

"You don't know that …"

"Don't I, Uncle Luke?" When Luke didn't answer quickly enough, she just nodded and continued, "Yea, that is what I thought too. You have granted second chances to many beings that turned the tide of battles for years, beings that have done less for you and commit worst crimes. Could I do less?"

"Like I said earlier Tahiri, no one would have questioned you if you decided to send him off to jail. No one would have thought twice if you kept his parts secret."

Tahiri just shook her head, "I would have, Grand Master Skywalker."

Luke allowed the silence between them build as he tried to put his own thoughts and feeling in order. _Could I have done what Tahiri did?_ That was the question of the hour. After all, 20/20 hindsight made it easy to say yes or no. However, hindsight lacked the feeling of the moment or the thoughts of the person making the decision, or the affects of recent history has on that person. Even after mediation on this very subject, he had to be honest with himself and answer it as _I don't know_. But did she uphold the idea of justice, did she up hold the very ideas that she had sworn to defend? Was letting a murder many time over run free, with the government protection and money, truly justice or a pay off for his actions? Was sending a child molester to jail, and Tahiri was correct he would have been killed in jail, really justice or revenge? As a blanket statement the answer was simple, 'pay off' and 'justices'. However, in the individual case, the answer was not nearly as clear.

Luke let out a small grunt, as he became aware of Tahiri watching him; giving her a rueful smile he replied, "I was just thinking on how easy it was when I was younger. The good guys were good guys and could do no wrong while the bad guys were evil and incapable of doing good. Sometime, I really wish for the old days." When she failed to reply, Luke reached under his Jedi robe. "Do you trust me, Tahiri?"

"Outside of the Wraiths, Uncle Luke, you are the only person I do trust."

"Then take this," He said pulling out the lightsaber that she had left behind on Denon. "You left in such a hurry that you forgot to take it with you. I want you to carry your lightsaber, not to show the world that you are a Jedi but as a reminder that I have faith in you and believe that you are a great Jedi, whether or not you are part of the Order."

"Thank you, Grand Master Skywalker," Tahiri said quietly as she placed the weapon in her special holster. She then gave him an impish grin, "and if I ever screw up, I suppose you will want it back."

"Of course," Luke said giving her a smile back. "I'll come collect myself, how is that for a deal."

"Good, it will save me money on shipping cost." Tahiri laughed and wiped away some of the tears she shed. "So one last question, if I may Grand Master Skywalker."

"Of course Major Tahiri."

"Thank you, oh great one," Tahiri said with an exaggerated bow, while still sitting cross-legged. "Could this unworthy one ask just where are we going for this recuperating vacation?"

"Oh where? Didn't I tell you already?" Luke asked playfully as a smiling Tahiri cupped her chin in her left hand while shaking her head. "I could have sworn I told you." Tahiri just shrugged while hold her pose and smile. "Well, of course everyone still has some duties to perform for the GFFA so we will be helping you recover on Denon."

"Denon," Tahiri repeated sitting up straighter but still wearing a smile. "Denon as in … the huge abomination … err I mean … the huge city planet Denon?"

"Um yes, I do believe so. Will that be a problem …" Luke started to ask as the droid announced they were approaching Borleias spaceport.

"No, no problem," Tahiri said cheerfully as she adjusted her self to face forward. "Why would there be … naw I am fine. Denon uh … no it will be good to see it again."

"Are you sure …"

"It will be fine; it is just … no this will be a positive learning experience for me." Tahiri stated as she stretched her arms out in front of her. "Yep, a positive … Denon." Then as they got ready to exit the cab, she asked in a harsh whisper, "Do you want the lightsaber now or …"

"Let's give it a day, shall we?" Luke answered with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Tahiri was really trying to maintain a cheerful expression, to keep her tone light and her smile as non-threatening as possible as she dealt with a enemy that could, and according to the history texts has, made even the great Darth Vader cower in fear and frustration; the military bureaucracy. "Major Killen, I am sure that you do an outstanding job of maintain your records," Tahiri said lying through her teeth, "however, I fear that someone on your staff may have had made a small clerical mistake …"

_"As I have already stated twice in the last ten minutes Major, there are no mistake made in this office." _The fat little man, whom probably fought more sweet rolls then actual enemies in his life, said with a condescending tone of voice that made Tahiri want to reach through the screen and choke him with one of his sweet rolls. _"However, in the off chance that you feel that there was an error made, I would suggest …"_

"I already talked to them, to the assistant secretary to the under director of GA Intelligence, the accounting office and the assistant director to the assistant secretary of tactical deployment." Tahiri could feel her patients run through her fingers like the sand of Tatooine. "For the past two weeks, I have been up and down the chain of command here on Denon and on Borleais. And every time I think I am getting somewhere I ended up at your office!"

_"Then perhaps it is you in error, Major."_

"I am in error?" Tahiri repeated dumfound at this new twist.

_"It is only logical since you are claiming that everyone else in the fleet is wrong and you are correct. Do you really believe that everyone else is wrong and only you are correct?"_

"Yes! How could I be in error? I have been a member of Special Forces, William section, group id number 616 since I joined the military five years ago! I've been in command of that same unit for three and half years!"

_"If that was true, Major," _he said in a tone that Tahiri heard Aunt Mara use with Ben when he was three. _"Then you should be able to access the information without my help."_

"And as I explained before," Tahiri grounded out trying to recall a meditation method to keep her from gutting this guilona fish. "For some reason, my security clearance is no longer high enough for me to access the information I am requesting. That is what I need to know and why I am being denied access to my people!"

_"I assure you Major, if there is an error, as you claim which I am finding more and more unlikely, then it must have originated from outside my domain. If you would like, I can have one of my corporals transfer your call to …"_

"Don't you dare transfer me again!" Tahiri screamed out and actually getting a reaction out of the son of a Hutt. "Let's look at this logically major," Tahiri, said trying very hard not to bounce in her seat. "I have been in the military for 5 years and have already reached the rank of Major correct?"

_"Yes, that is consistent with your service record that I have on the screen in front of me."_

"Wait, you have my service record on your screen?" Tahiri was almost shocked into speechlessness, and curious as to why she received the run around for so long if he always had it.

_"Of course, how else could I verify the information you provided," _he spoke slowly as if she was idiot fresh off the farm.

"Then why have you been giving me the run around, the information is right in front of you unless you have gotten so fat you eyes are closed shut and you can't read!"

_"Watch the way you address me Major," _the fat lard said trying to sound intimidating. _"And as far as your so-called story is concern, the only information that your service record is collaborating is you stay in the hospital for the past year on Borleias for injuries suffered from your tour of duty on Ruun."_

"Ruun? I haven't been there since my first year in Special Forces, and what does it say I did before that, Major?"

_"You were a low level intelligent annalist charting smuggling operation out of Coruscant to Ruun. My, my you have led a very 'exciting' military career there major." _Tahiri really wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

"And how do you explain my rapid advancement from flight officer to major under four years in the service, Major? Hardly coincident with a low level smuggler tracker, don't you think?"

_"Well major," _he began with a leer. _"You are an attractive young female, I am sure you are very … 'good' … at entertaining your superior officers."_

"You are the sweat off the testacies of nar jurilo! I would sacrifice you to Yun-Yammka but he would be so furious at me for receiving a unworthy carcass such as yourself that he would shame me for all eternality and have the hounds of war gnaw on my bones and the bones of my children and my children's children!"

_"What did you say? What are you speaking, gibberish? You need to speak basic … uh?" _The Major said staring dumbly at the cam, while Tahiri, still too angry to give him a translation, saw a military protocol droid leaning over the other so-called military officer and whisper in his ear. _"That is Yuuzhan Vong?" _It took a few minutes but Tahiri could see his expression go from confused, to amazed, and finishing at furious. He sputtered as the droid stepped away from the cam, _"How dare you speak to me in that manner Major! I am a superior officer …"_

"You are the regurgitated waste of the Great Sarlacc, too foul for even it to digest. The Great Bantha would stomp on you and leave to rot and wonder the great desert for all eternity."

_"You impertinent little child, I will have you court-martialed for this disrespectful attitude you are displaying Major! And I don't care if you are speaking Vong … what?" _The droid leaned back over the over fed twit, who angrily pushed the poor droid away. _"It doesn't matter if it is Tusken Raider or Vong or gibberish, the point is she is being rude and insubordinate!"_

"Then you should show me the same military courtesy, Major Killen." Tahiri all but bit out through her clinched teeth. "If you are going to accuse a fellow office of being a whore, then you better expect something other then a sweet kiss on the cheek!"

_"You asked me for my opinion and I gave it to you, Major Kwaad."_

"It is not Kwaad damn it! It is not Veila or Kwaad or Solo or anything else, it is just Tahiri!"

_"We do not file based on a person's first name, Major Kwaad," _the Hutt waste said in his annoying superior bureaucratic tone. _"I have it all right here, born 13 ABY on World ship __**Baanu Kor**__, started out as a Shaper but was transferred to the Warrior Case after it was discovered that you had the unusually ability to access the Force. Your people abandoned you on Tatooine at the age of three and raised by the Sand people, which explain your fluency with their langue and where you got your manners. A wondering Jedi Knight, who brought you to Yavin 4 to receive training as a Jedi Knight, discovered you nine years later. Following the war with your people, which you smartly fought against them by the way, you left the Jedi to join the military as an intelligent officer. The exciting life of one Tahiri Kwaad which is you."_

"I was not abandoned on Tatooine," Tahiri said letting out a breath. This sounded like the work of Face, her commanding officer, taking both sets of childhood memories and making it into a plausible story for her service jacket. That was one thing that always gave her a headache, trying to sort thru the two sets of memories that both of her parents' left her after she was 'born'. "And do I even look like I am fully Yuuzhan Vong?"

_"I wouldn't know, I have never faced a Vong before," _he said with a dismissive shrug, which didn't surprise Tahiri in the least. _"However, if I remember correctly some of the Vong did look surprisingly human." _Tahiri stifled a rebuke for his bad manners as thought occurred to her. _"Now, anything else Major Kwaad or can I get back to work?"_

"Yes, one more thing if you wouldn't mind, could you look up a name 'Veila, Riina' please?" When she saw him start to balk, she used a whinny pleading voice that her parent often used on Anakin Solo in the past, which drove her other parent, Riina Kwaad, nuts. "Please, she is a cousin, we are very close; almost sisters in fact." As much as it annoyed her to use that particular ploy, he did give her a martyred sigh and began looking up her request. Tahiri watched as his smugness drained from his face now he wore a confused expression. "Is there a problem?"

_"No, no problem it is … it seems that you two are … this must be an error!"_

"You mean a mistake?"

_"No, an error," _he snapped angrily, _"we do not make mistakes in this department."_

"And what is this 'error' then," Tahiri asked, but was sure what was causing his confusion.

_"It is almost word for word … it is exactly the same as your's. I am not sure how such duplicated data could be found in … I will have to investigate this abnormality."_

"Could you look up one more jacket, if you don't mind," Tahiri asked sweetly, now she had the pattern in the files it was time to see if her hunch was correct. He wasn't distracted enough to let the request go unchallenged but she added that it was too making sure another 'error' hadn't occurred. When he nodded for her to go ahead with a name, she gave him, "last name 'Warrior', first name 'Peacekeeper', middle name 'Jedi'." This time, Tahiri watched his expression go from interest, to confusion, to shock, to scare witless as the blood-drained form his face. "Major Killen, what is wrong?" The man just stared at the screen, his mouth moving as if gulping for air as an aid or some sort came into view with a communicator. Major Killen looked at the communicator as if it was an amphistaff; with a shutter, he accepted the piece of equipment. It was a one-side conversation as the man just nodded quickly as he reached over to kill the connection.

Now it was Tahiri's turn to stare blankly at the screen. _Oh what the …_ she though quietly as she tried to re-establish the connection. "Khapet!" Tahiri growled out as she discovered that not only was the connection cut off at his end but he also blocked her from contacting him again.

Getting up from her workstation, while uttering a bit stronger Shaper's curse, she plopped down on her bunk. Her hard slab of synstone, although it was better then what Uncle Luke would have called a mattress if she had taken up on his offer to stay at the Temple instead of the barracks, offer as much comfort as her thoughts did.

_Worst case scenario, I just triggered a security breach that will get Major Killen in deep trouble_, Tahiri thought as she rub her Domain Scars. Now, not only did she have to find out why her security clearness has been downgraded, when it had been down graded, how they expected her to lead her team if she can't even have the most basic information on her team, but also now, she will probably have to get Major Annoyance out of the brig. _Rat, if I ever need your overblown ego to help me out, now is the time._ Tahiri felt her eyes tear up as she remembered her friend. Even though it has been almost two years since Ratnena died on Kidriff 5, the pain Tahiri felt was as fresh as the moment her life energy dissipated back into the Force.

The intense craving she had for Bliss, the determination not to harm her mother, the rage she felt at _**HIM**_, the shame she felt because of them, the … Tahiri closed her eyes as she remembered the love Rat had for her just before the craving took all sense from her, driving her to her death. _Just like Anakin, she died too early!_ Tahiri thought as she wiped her eyes. This time, however, Tahiri knew that as time pass and the hole in her spirit would heal. Not like the first time, when her parent had thought the pain would be there until the day she died. That thought, for the first time, brought more tears instead of comfort as it had in the past. Why it was … well that was the new mystery for her to work on, later.

The comm unit beeped at her, pulling her out of her darkening mood, as she jumped out of bed to answer it. Making sure she was properly covered and relaxing her face incase it was Major Disaster calling back, she switched on the cam unit and screen to stare at the face of a protocol droid.

_"Good Afternoon gentle being, I'm PO-087, protocol droid attached to the office of the undersecretary of the Personal Secretary of the Chief of State for the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. I am looking to engage in conversation with a Miss Major Tahiri, is she there at present?"_

"Good afternoon PO-087, I am Major Tahiri. It is a pleasure to talk to you today, thank you for returning my call."

_"You are most welcome, Miss Major Tahiri; the office of the undersecretary of the Personal Secretary of the Chief of State for the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, feels very strongly that all citizens of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances should have access to the Personal Secretary in which to summit a petition to speak with the Chief of State in a timely and efficient manner. However, I am required to inform you that the Chief of State, while valuing the input and concerns from all citizens of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, there is simply not enough time to hear and/or meet with all citizen wishing an audience. If your request is denied, the Chief of State, as well as this office, hopes that you understand it is not a reflection of personal or political views of a negative value on you, your position or planetary origin. In addition, you are free to summit as many request of a petition as many times, as you wish. Do you understand everything I have just recited to you, Miss Tahiri?"_ Tahiri barely finished nodding before the droid moved on, _"Very well, Miss Tahiri. I must ask you a few standard questions; the actual number of questions depends on the answers you supply to my questions. Once this initial interview is completed, I will forward the request to the undersecretary for review. The request will be cataloged as to type of request, priories by many factors, which includes but not limited to, time constraints, political nature of request, financial constraints, morality of request and the seriousness one can attached to the request. Do you understand, Miss Tahiri?"_

Again, Tahiri barely finished nodding as the droid plowed on. _"The time limits to fulfillment of the said request will depend on the level of your request, the time available to the Personal Secretary to the Chief of State, to the Chief of State and may be delayed if a military and/or natural disaster and/or emergency emerges between the time of initial request received and the actual scheduling and/or appointment made to see the Chief of State. Do you understand everything I have recited to you Miss Major Tahiri?"_

"Yes I do, now …" Tahiri started to replied but was cut off by the droid as it started to explain in far greater detail then she wanted to know the criminal and civil fines and penalties that could occur if she provided any false or misleading information at any time during the request procedures.

_"Do you understand the legal implications as I have outlined them, Miss Tahiri?"_

"Yes, thank you, now then …"

_"Just a few more items Miss Tahiri, if you don't mind. Now as to the morality clause,"_ Tahiri started to wonder seriously if she should had C-3PO handle the initial contacts. Although, unlike many of her people, Tahiri had no lingering prejudice against droids but even on a good day it was sometimes … taxing to deal with them. And this was not one of her better days. After what felt a day of her life gone, she had to double check her timepiece because no way that had been only 5 minutes, the droid asked one last time, _"Do you understand everything thing that I have discuss and/or have any questions for me that address your confusion on the subjects that I have outlined?"_

"No I do not," Tahiri replied quickly.

_"Very well, I will now record some personal information for the official request. Be advised that withholding critical personal information, not outline in earlier statements, will slow down the time for the request to be processed but will not necessarily disqualify you request._ The look Tahiri gave the cam must have been very expressive since the droid visibly flinched before continuing. _"Now then what is your last name, clan identification, Domain name, or any other identifying classification that separates your family from others in your race?"_

"I don't have one," Tahiri said thinking how ironic it was to ask her how others differentia her from the rest of her race. In many ways, physically and mentally, she was the only one of her 'race'. "I only have one name and that is Tahiri."

_"Then Major is not your familiar name?"_

"Correct, major is my rank …" Tahiri watched as the droid tilted his head like 3PO does when he is comes across an unfamiliar problem. "I am in the GFFA military …"

_"Oh my, I am sorry Major Tahiri. While the Chief of State is very honor to meet and converse with any member of the Military, this office cannot process any request from the individual officers or enlisted personal. Instead you must go through your commanding officer to secure permission to access the proper chain of command."_

"My commanding officer is not available for the foreseeable future," Tahiri tried not to gasped out in shock as she got that sinking feeling in her gut … again! "Look that is part of my problem that I wanted to ask Chief of State to help me with, I can't locate my commanding officer." Tahiri flashed him a hopeful, friendly smile in a vain attempt to sweat talk the droid into helping her.

_"This is the Chief of State office, Major Tahiri, not the Galactic Department of Missing Beings. I would suggest you contact the local Military Police and/or Military Advocacy Department for assistance."_

"Listen to me he is not missing like that …"

_"It does not matter how he is missing Major Tahiri, or if he is just avoiding you; the main issue is your status in the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Military. No active duty and/or inactive reserves, subject to active duty within one standard year, may use a civilian department of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances …"_

"So what? I can't complain while I am on duty?"

_"While a military equivalent department is available to active duty military and/or inactive …"_

"I tried them damn it!"

_"Raising your vocal frequency will not help your situation, Major Tahiri."_ The droid said stiffly as Tahiri growled while standing to pace the room. _"I understand the frustration that this process can invoke in … excuse me, Major Tahiri is that a lightsaber on your belt?"_

"Yea, and," Tahiri asked cautiously not willing to get her hopes up high again.

_"Well, your status as a Jedi does overrule any military regulations. You just need to consult Grand Master Skywalker or any Jedi Master currently on the Jedi Advisory Council and have them contact the Personal Secretary to arrange a meeting."_

"Ah, yes that does sound simpler," Tahiri, said sitting down and wondering about the ethic of her position, since she left the Jedi Order. Figuring it would be wiser and less confusing for the droid, she felt the best course of action would be to omit that bit of information until after she talked to Uncle Luke. Of course, like so many other things lately, the gods decided to have a bit of fun with her instead of minding their own business.

_"In fact, I can begin the necessary documentation for you …"_

"No, that's ok …"

_"It is no trouble at all Major Tahiri …"_

"No, really I just swing by Uncle Luke's tonight and …"

_"I will just need to access the Jedi Knight data bank here on Denon …"_

"I am sure you are very busy PO-87, I can just go …"

_"Nonsense, Major Tahiri, it is my function to assist … oh dear."_ Tahiri laid her head down on the desktop, admitting defeat in the face of overwhelming odds. She briefly wondered just what she had done to annoy the gods so much lately. _"It seems that you are no longer a member of the Jedi Knight Order."_ Tahiri didn't even look up from the desktop she just nodded her head. _"I am afraid that you must be bound by the guidelines laid out by the Consolidated Military Conduct and Criminal Code."_ Tahiri response was just to pound the desktop lightly with her left fist. _"I will, of course, update your file so the droids in the military liaison department will not have to waste as single moment with the background information."_

When Tahiri failed to respond, the droid made an amazingly sounding human sigh and asked if there was anything else, he could do for her. Tahiri, looking miserable, lifted her head and made a very Yuuzhan Vong negative motion. As the droid begin thanking her for her time and wishing her the best, Tahiri refrained from a strong impulse to sign off with her lightsaber. Instead, she just switched off the connection, knowing the military was less forgiving then Uncle Luke, she didn't slice it open. They would not take kindly to the need to replace the machine. Staring blankly at the dark screen, Tahiri tried to figure out what to do next. The longer she sat there, the more her mind raced in circles. Sitting up quickly, she punched up the base directory looking for the gym. _Maybe I just need to do a few hours of combat training to clear my head, _Tahiri thought as she found the gym. Nodding to herself, she grabbed a jacket and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Tahiri, please help me**__!"_

_An unseen, unfamiliar female voice said in the shrilly tone of a full-blown panic as the galaxy swirled around her in a kaleidoscope of colors. Brief flashes of events that she has never witnessed nor could have witness in her lifetime, jumped out of the maelstrom at her; far too quickly for her to comprehend. A lone tall man with a blue lightsaber, shrouded in shadows, standing before a group of frighten children came and went as she spun around at the roar of defiance's that sounded suspiciously like Chewie as she saw a building crashing down around her, a woman, whom looked a few years younger then her, as well as a group of children._

"_**Tahiri, don't leave me**__!"_

_Hundreds of thousand ships, fleets and distress calls fled from Denon as the sun went out. A large very ancient Republic cruiser breaks apart over a pristine Coruscant transformed into a Luke Skywalker in a duel with Darth Vader on a space station , who __transmuted__ into Leia in the city above the clouds, who became Jaina with the ruined Hapes palaces in the background. Next, she saw Ben in a cave on a unknown world and then with Jacen while on a large strange battle ship cluttered with Yuuzhan Vong technology as Luke spun and dance his way out of death's icy cold grip. Faster and faster the storm of colors and images spun around her, so fast that cracks began to form letting in bright white light as well as deep darkness. Cathy defiantly holding on to Jake's still and bloody body as others approach them through the snow pack with evil intent in their hearts. She saw Luke, while crying, picking up the broken body of his only son from the academy floor. Jacen and Tenel Ka Solo, standing on a balcony, while holding their first-born daughter as they watched a GA fleet fly by their palace on Coruscant. Huge fleets throwing themselves at each other as brothers fought brothers, GFFA twisting and dying before all who watched._

"_**Tahiri, I would die for you**__."_

_Jaina, staring blankly at a mirror in a wedding dress, twisted in to a scene of Leia face contoured into pain and fear as a dark lady plunged her lightsaber into her bosom. Doran Tainer held in a perverted version of the Embrace of Pain, a hideous merging of technology that brought joy to its mistress, a manic shaper. Face using his body to shield Cindy while her husband, Ju Kuller, slammed his crippled X-wing into a battled scarred palace. Cathy and __Bru-nut working frantically as bodies flowed no stop into the med center. An unknown couple, who were valiantly attempting to hold off a pair of nexus from killing them, while a crowd cheered on the ferocious predators, as a man solemnly, clanged a large gong. Jacen Solo's dead, cold eyes staring at someone as the Dark Side practically hummed around him while he lifted his lightsaber and gave out a wordless screamed._

"_**Tahiri!**__"_

_The maelstrom grew to a fever pitch as Tahiri saw a woman get pulled in to the maw of the Sarlacc, the younger woman's left hand stretching out towards Tahiri with the look of shock on her face and disbelief screaming from her eyes as the Great Sarlacc __tentacles__ pulled her into the abyss. Suddenly, the whole galaxy exploded into brilliant white then as the darkness gobbled up the white; she heard … a giggly laughter that sounded just like … hers!_

"Tahiri!"

____________________________________________________

Tahiri rolled out of her bunk, her lightsaber flying from her nightstand to her right hand before her feet hit the carpet. In the glow of the icily blue light, she saw an outline of someone's head, very likely to be human, sitting in a chair as calmly as you please, with his back to her, staring out the window. He didn't move a muscle, nor turn his head, as she demanded, maybe somewhat rudely, for him to identify himself and explain why he was in her room. It took a couple seconds to registered in her sleep induced hazily mind that she had spoke the Holy Tongue and not Basic. Mentally kicking herself, she restated her request in Basic when he raised his right hand to stop her.

"I understood you the first time, Major Tahiri. I just wanted to insure that you were in the right frame of mind before I risked answering you." A voice heavy with age and wisdom, but with a hint of mischief, responded without the man turning in his seat. "By the way, you should have that mouth washed out with soap. Such a refine and educated young lady such as you using such words is disgraceful. In my day, a woman in your position would have better control of her emotions."

"Accept my most humble apologies, sir" Tahiri retorted with a snort, "but I am not use to having strange men in my room while I am sleeping! Now, answer me, who are you and what are you doing in here!" Tahiri moved over to the light switch as she spoke, once the lights came on she could see the top of his aged, baldhead but no other features. She also shut down her lightsaber, if he had wanted to attack her, he could have done it while she had been sleeping. _Of course, how did he get in my room without my knowing does not bold well for my day._ She thought as she watched her visitor closely.

"Ah touché, Major," the gentleman said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "In fact I do, and most sincerely, apologies for this rather rude invasion of your privacy. However, I have some information in which to share with you and, due to circumstance beyond my controlled or yours, found that this was really the only avenue open to me in which communicate with you in secrecy"

"Ever hear of a comm link?"

"Well, the nature of this information is rather … delicate … so I felt the need to see you in person. Now then, if you could be so kind as to put on some clothes, I'll be happy to explain everything to you." With her face turning crimson, Tahiri yanked a hand full of covers to cover herself as the strange man continued speaking as if this was a normal conversation. "Your modesty is almost legendary, there are many stories floating around command that you will kill a man for seeing your naked shoulder. Having lived a long and very rich life, and wishing to continue to do so …"

"I haven not killed anyone, yet," Tahiri growled out as she maneuvered to her closet to pull out a body stocking out of her storage container while keeping her eyes on the old man. "Of course, there is a first time for everything." As the man chuckled, Tahiri asked, "Will this bed time story include how you got past my security?"

"Of course, as soon as you are done dressing."

"Are you watching me," Tahiri squeaked out as she reactivated her saber while only having the body stocking on part way.

"I am insulted that you would accuse me of that, Major Tahiri," the old man said stiffly. "I am not some low life slime dripping … pervert … that lurks in the shadows like many other bottom feeders! Watching you, ha! I do not need to use my eyes to know how far along you dressing is, for someone trained in the Jedi arts as well as the warrior code, you are as noisy as a Tauntaun in heat running amok in a glass shop. Secrecy and stealth must be maintained at all times Major or has your stay in the infirmary dulled your senses that badly?"

"I didn't know being stealthy was so important here in my own room," Tahiri said as she zipped up the body stocking. Forgoing her foot wrappings, she sat back down on her bunk with her legs tucked under her as she told the stranger that it was safe for him to turn around.

"In our line of work, Major Tahiri," the elderly gentleman said as he adjusted in his seat to face her more or less. He was an old man, clearly in his upper 90's with sparsely white hair on his head and a face that has weathered more storms the Coruscant. Tahiri was unable to see his eyes due to a dark shade glasses that wrapped around his face. "Secrecy is essential at all times as well as a not being predictable. After all, if you are predictable …"

"Then you are dead," Tahiri finished the Wraiths motto while trying to figure out why he was wearing such eye wear in her dorm room and at the dead of the night.

"Yes," the older gentleman said with a hint of a smile. "I was quite impressed with that little motto the first time Face told me about it."

"Who," Tahiri asked, hoping she added the right mixture of confusion to her tone. After all, just because he says he knew General Loran doesn't mean it was true, he could had found old data on Face and was hoping to use her to get information on him.

"Yes, of course," the old man said radiating amusement with his sly smile as he raised his eyebrows above the visor. "I never heard of General Loran either, nor Kell Tainer or Piggy or any of the other Wraiths past and present." He slowly reached in to his jacket pocket as he continued; Tahiri sat motionless as he did so, listening hard to the Force for any hint of treachery. "Just so you know, Cathy was very … hmm how shall we say … annoyed … yes, that would be accurate to say; that she was unable to visit you in the infirmary. Like most of the Wraiths, when it comes to you, they are very untrusting about outsiders having unsupervised access to you. But, unfortunately, we in Command just couldn't afford to have her, as well as the other Wraiths, out of action for such extended period of time." He tossed her a small holographic player after showing it to her, she assumed to make sure she had the chance to study it before he did so. Whatever that thing was around his eyes didn't seem to affect his aim one bit. "Go ahead and play it, it should put to rest any fears you have about me." Then he scrunched up his face, snapped his fingers, and leaned over to his shoes as she watched him closely. "So should this as well, perhaps," pulling off his left shoe, he tapped the heel of the shoe in a rhythmic manner which caused a small chip to slide out the back.

"You could have shown me that first," Tahiri growled out as she uncoiled her legs and sat more comfortably on the edge of the bed. Tahiri knew that the man was either uncommonly well informed of Wraith tricks or he really did know Face since that was where they all kept their real Id's when on a mission.

"Well, you know age and all," the old men said with a grin as she took the id chip out of his outstretch hand. "I'm also a bit rusty doing this cloak and dagger stuff, too much time behind a desk."

Tahiri gave him a skeptical look, which melted into the smile that many said she had inherited from her adoptive family as she clicked on the player. The small holographic picture of Face, her commanding officer and friend, appeared before her. He also gave her his award-winning smile before saying anything as if he was standing in front of her and was as pleased as she was to see him again.

"_Hello Peacekeeper, sorry about communicating with you like this however, we have our reasons. We were going to give you a couple more days of rest before we contacted you but your activities this morning accelerated our plans, and oh yea Socket wants me to tell you that you owe him another 50 credits since somehow Doc won the pool … again." _Tahiri felt her face go red but couldn't help mumble aloud that they need to stop betting on her. _"The gentleman before you is Major General Octal, my former boss before the Battle to Reclaim Coruscant. I'll let him fill you in on your next duty assignment but, and I am very sorry to say this, it will not be in the Wraiths. Not now or anytime in the future." _Tahiri felt her heart stop as those words flowed into her ears. Since leaving Sekot and the Jedi, the Wraiths had been not only her unit but her family as well. She was closer to them now then any of the Jedi of her youth other then Uncle Luke. To know that she was not want or allowed to return was like a kick from a ramtak in the gut.

"_It seems that you have become a celebrity no matter how much we try to keep a lid on things. Your pictures, as well as your skills, are just too identifiable in the galaxy. Everyone from the Imperials to some of the lowest smugglers on the Rim know who and what you are, many of them had already been informed that you have left Borleias even before Grand Master Skywalker had arrived to see you."_ Face lowered his eyes; it appeared to Tahiri that he was genuinely sad at giving her this news, not that it gave her much comfort at this moment. _"Tahiri, I just want you to understand that it is not really my decision, I have tried to get command to change their mind but in four days time you will receive discharge papers from not only from the Wraiths but from the special …"_

Without shutting it off, Tahiri threw the device against the wall. Taking no pleasure in hearing it shatter, she rolled over on the bed to cover her face leaving her back to the older man. Ignoring the General, Tahiri tried to hold in the tears, refusing to show any weakness to an outsider.

"There was more on that recorder," Major General Octal said quietly. When Tahiri failed to answer, she heard him let a small sigh before continuing. "I understand how this must appear, Major …"

"And how does this appear to you sir," Tahiri said rolling back over, not carrying if her eyes were moist as Dagobah. "Does it appear that I have been kicked out, toss aside with no regard to what I mean to them or what they mean to me? That I'm no longer good enough to associate with 'normal' people, to keep the freak hidden …"

"That is not fair to Face," Octal stated flatly. "He went to bat for you, bucked command as much as he could, called in favors from people he'd rather never associate with again. However, he couldn't get Command to change their minds on this; you are supposed to be a top-secret spy and commando unit. How long would your cover last if you are hounded by your 'fans' for an autograph?"

"I have hidden in plain sight before sir," Tahiri snapped back.

"And how much longer do you think those special skins will hold up, Major," Octal retorted. "Didn't Lando Calrissian already develop a way to detect you during one of your earlier missions with the Wraiths?"

"The YVH droids are designed to detect Yuuzhan Vong life signs, that is correct sir, however, the ability to detect the Ooglith Masquer requires a special upgrade that is not widely available, not even to the military. It is actually a waste of time since normal humans can't stand the pain involved for any prolong exposure and it is easier to detect the Yuuzhan Vong through other means." Tahiri sat up straight on her bed ready to shot down any objections to this particular argument. "Also, most of the YVH droids now being sold outside the GFFA military do not come equipped with any methods to distinguish between human or Yuuzhan Vong. And that sir, I got that information from Grand Master Skywalker who in turn was briefed by Mr. Calrissian personally."

"However, it is still a large question mark that command feels is justified in their actions. Even the smallest chance of your identity being discover could have dangerousness consequences not only for your group but also for others in the field. Really, major, you must look at the larger picture and not your own petty …"

"I am looking at the bigger picture, sir! I have done nothing but received repeatedly slap's in the face by the 'bigger picture' since I joined the Wraiths. You have any doubts, and then you need to look up my real service record and spend the day reading it. I have helped expose more dangers to the GFFA in four years then ¾ of the so called agents in the intelligent branch." Tahiri stood up and began pacing her small quarters. "Scandals with ramifications that has affected the entire known galaxy! And as far as the danger, I am one of the best in the field; what I don't know, I have others around me to help me. If I was discovered or any of my people were discovered because of me, I can promise you this sir, we will find a way to repair the damage with minimal loss of life, ours and the enemy." Walking over to her small table/desk, leaning into the ancient face, she said in a low tone, "Just like we always do."

"That is another concern from command; some of your decision of late has some in command doubting your loyalty to the service you pledged your life to protect." Tahiri stared at him in total shock as he refused to back down and began to rise out of his seat as well. "Your mission was to stop all threats to the GFFA, yet somehow you seem to fail to help eradicate the Yuuzhan Vong threat …"

"Fas! Fas to you and command, sir!" Tahiri screamed out, "How dare you, how dare anyone, for even a second believe I would allow my people to attack my people without cause …"

"And who exactly are your people, Major? Us here in the GFFA? The Yuuzhan Vong? That is just the kind of answer that leaves many in command sweating at night. And lower your voice; I am blind not deaf and a superior officer!"

"I don't care if you were Yum-Yuuzhan, sir, I will not keep having this conversation every other fraking month! I help lead my people at Ossus and at Zonama Sekot, to stop those who wish to destroy everything that we fought for in all the fraking wars in the past 30 years. No matter if they were Yuuzhan Vong, Admiral Traest Kre'fey or even a family member like Jaina Solo, I have stood up to them and stop them!"

"That is assertion that command does not share with you, Major Tahiri." The General said in a flat tone.

"Then command can go [kiss a na-tuka]," Tahiri said in a strangled voice, barely able to hold her emotions in check. "That is the real reason I am being pushed out because some [moss growing on a dung beetle] in command doesn't believe their best general or his people?"

"Command is looking at the bigger picture, Major Tahiri, and that includes more then just your petty paranoid delusions."

"I think it is best if you leave now sir." Tahiri said threw clenched teeth.

"Not yet Major Tahiri, I still have to brief you on your new assignment." The old general pulled a data pad out of his vest pocket. "Now then if you don't mind, I will let you read the orders before we discuss them."

When he held it out for her to grab, she did just that but not in the way, he could have anticipated. Using the Force, she reached out to agitated the molecules of the various microchips and processors until they over heated. Once the pad became super heated, and smoke started to appear, the aging general drop the pad to the ground. Knowing she had his full attention, she replied in a low but no less deadly voice, "Sir, I wish you to leave my dorm room now."

"See here, Major," he stated to protest but she talked over him while letting the Force make her eyes glow red.

"If you do not leave, I will contact the Military Police and have formal charges filed against you. Namely, section 45-0098.012 of the Universal Military Code of Justice; which prohibits senior officer from entering a junior offices quarters except a) with cause to insure the safety of the command structure, insure the safety of crew and/or vessels under the senior officers command and/or b) has a reasonable suspicion of a crime taking place, has taken place or being conspired to take place and/or c) with the junior officers consent. If entry is to be made in accordance to section a and/or b then said senior officer must be accompany by no less then two active duty military police officers or two other members of the command staff if no military police officers are present nor available within a reasonable time period. And you sir, most definitely, do not have my consent."

"There is no reason to lose your cool, Major Tahiri …"

"I haven't," she replied stonily, "yet. You have 30 seconds sir."

"You are not being reasonable Miss Tahiri."

"No, I am not, 25 seconds.

"You will regret this brash action, major."

"No, I will not, sir." Tahiri watched as the old man stormed from her dorm room. After the doors hissed shut, Tahiri reached out with the Force to feel a knot of tension walking rapidly towards the lifts. Once she confirmed that he had in fact started down to the lobby, and making sure he left behind no recording devices, she slid down to the floor, drew her body in a ball and let her tears flow freely.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I wish you warmed me just how disagreeable Major Tahiri could be Face, before I went over to see her." _The annoyed voice of Major General Octal said as Face stared at the speakers.

"With all do respect, sir," Face started out carefully, not sure what it was specifically that had set her off and didn't want to lose one of his only supporters in this new command structure the Wraiths found themselves in now that the shake up was almost complete.

After the debacle that had been Sekot, the entire intelligent community was re-organized, re-assigned or just plain retired. The main question that the Senate and most of the command outside 'spooksville', as one admiral called them, had was just how Sekot pulled the wool over so many eyes for so long.

One of the reasons that the Wraiths had come through almost scot-free was the fact that Tahiri and her team had reported the abnormal conditions found in the Imperial Remnant, among other places, which in hindsight were the kind of conditions that they should have been looking for if they understood what they were seeing. It didn't help that all the information that they had forward to command was dismiss, ridiculed or, worst of all, misinterpret as proof that the Imperial Remnant was actually the masterminds behind the crumbling GA political structure. Even after they, for all practical purposes, proved that Bliss had been nothing more then a weapon of war, many still clung to the theory it was the new Emperor and nothing else, they refuse to read her reports in any other light.

Then when the whole deal was, about to explode, Cathy and the other Wraiths, had fought and won, without any assistance from other forces, a key battle in which allowed Tahiri to escape a trap that Sekot had laid for her. That battle allowed Tahiri to gather the necessary Intel and weapons to stop Sekot. Adding even more fuel to the fire, Tahiri had enlisted the help of not only a group of 'savages' from the Unknown Region but Darren Yunder, a known drug runner and possible pedophile. So a young upstart who was an outsider, a former Jedi and worst, one of _them,_ used resources outside approved command contacts, led her troops against GA troopers and Jedi Knights, to win the biggest battle in the galactic history … all on her own!

_Victory has a thousand fathers while defeat is an orphan … unless you are right too often,_ Face thought as he remember the various review boards officers who were skeptical of Tahiri's track record. They are sure that somehow, someway, she was deeply involved no matter what the evidence told them. The ones who were left standing after the ax came down demanded a scapegoat and so universally it was decided, without being actually voiced, to lay Tahiri at the sacrificial table. It was also convenient for them that during this whole shake down, that their sacrificial rancor was in the med ward and unable to defend herself. _Not that it would matter, _Face thought sourly. He has been in the real world long enough to realize that pettiness and immaturity existed outside the confines of the playground.

"General, I did warn you that this would be a touchy subject to handle, which is why I requested that we hold off any plans until I returned."

"_And as I just explained to you Garik that was no longer an option. She set off about a dozen security alerts trying to contact you or at least discover why her security clearness is gone. If it hadn't been for Chief of State Omas, she would be sitting in jail right now or at best on the beach. After the chat Omas had with Command, it was decided to accelerate the plan."_

"Why was her clearance revoked?" Face asked trying to hold on his own temper. No wonder she was in a fowl mood when Octal went to go see her, getting her clearance pulled and not being able to find her team must have set off her paranoia alarms.

"_I'm not sure yet, it is believed to have been a clerical mistake. It is being investigated as is the matter of Chief of State involvement,"_ the troubled voice came across clearly to Face's ears. The last thing anyone wanted, even his supporters such as Octal wanted, was to give Chief of State another reason to interfere in the Wraiths. After the Battle of Ossus, a few years earlier, Omas took direct control of the Wraiths to insure their safety and the safety of the GFFA. The military was able to wrestle control back, sine the Chief of State's office was still grappling with the mess caused by Sekot. Frankly, it didn't really matter to Face who was ultimately responsible for the Wraiths, as long as they stay out of their way and let them do what they do best. Not that anyone was listening to him, but that was normal as well.

"Sir, I can assure you that no one in my command contacted the Chief of State's office nor did anyone contact a third party to do so in our absences." Face said quickly, knowing that, this time anyways, it was true. The new Wraiths, Squeaky and him were on the _Tatooine Surprise_ on the outer rim doing recon on a new upstart in the gun running business. A business that has been booming since the Yuuzhan Vong war was still a rumor to most people in the GFFA. And there was no way of her getting hold of Pusher either without her security clearance nor could Cindy have simply contacted Chief of State without all of Denon finding out.

"_No, your people are innocent on this one,"_ the old general said with a hint of smile in his voice. _"It is starting to look like one of Omas' protocol droid had been contacted by Tahiri when she tried to contact Omas. The droid found out that she is no longer a Jedi Knight and sent her packing back to the chain of command. However, it seems the ever so helpful droid did contact the JedI temple and spoke to Master Horn to inform him of the incident, so she wouldn't try an end around to see Omas. Master Horn then contacted Omas, who in turn contacted the Director of GA Intelligence and well; you know what they say about rolling down hill?"_ Face was very glad that this was not a visual communication; he would hate to have his supporter see him rolling his eyes. Face could have warned them, hell, he did warn them to tread carefully around Tahiri. If she could keep focused on the prize even after her best friend was gun down before her, she was not going to let any governmental red tape from stopping her from finding out the truth on her status. _"The only saving grace in her favor is that she has not contacted the Skywalkers, the Solos nor anyone in the JedI ranks for help. It is the only thing that is keeping her out of jail and allowing her a choice of assignments."_

"And what are her choices?" Face asked not only as her former commanding officer but as her friend as well.

"_I am afraid they are severely limited, in light of the security breeches as well as my interview with her a couple days before, I am trying my best but she is not making it any easier, you know."_ The old man said after a lengthy pause.

I know you are sir, and I greatly appreciate, as well as Tahiri once she finds out the truth."

"_She either accepts the position of military liaison to the Jedi Academy on Ossus or it is the beach."_

"General, she will never go for either of those choices …"

"_You don't understand Garik; they are hoping that she will buck them. If she demands a court marshal, they have the papers already drawn up. It is not their first choice since putting a hero up on trail in most cases are public relationship nightmare, especially after everything she has done, but they are willing to risk it to get rid of her. The general consensus is that anyways it shakes out it is a win for them, if she goes to Ossus then she is out of sight out of mind, if she opts for a early release same conclusion. If she forces a general court marshal, then she loses, she will be barred from any kind of job within the government for life, as well as jail time and looses the ability to carry around any kind of weapons including her lightsaber. So anyway they see it, they get to stay in their ivory towers while she wallows in the mud."_

_Unless she goes 'Ratnena Bora' on them_, was the first thing that popped in Face's head but was able to restrain himself long enough not to say it. Why give them a new thing to worry about with her. "General, please there has to be a third option."

"_I am afraid not my boy, at least none that I can see, however if you have any idea's please let me know as soon as possible. Now I have another meeting scheduled in 15 minutes. I will let you know what happens, may the Force be with you general."_

Face sat back in his chair after the connection closed, let out a sigh of frustration and turned his mind towards the problem at hand. Fact: Tahiri was in danger by forces within the Intelligence branch. Fact: she was alone in her battle, since he and others were forbidden to assist by the same people who which to do her harm. Fact: she was undeserving of this treatment. Fact: they should be on their hands and knees nightly thanking whatever god or gods they believe in that she had been around in the first place.

Face can vividly remember the absolute feeling of control and love that Sekot gave him in that battle … _no wrong word, better to say that complete failure above Zonama_ … he had to be honest, it was no battle at first. It wasn't until Tahiri was able to set off those 'nukes' did any semblance of self control came back to him. He had been Sekot's toy, to do whatever It felt like doing with him and to him. Without her, without her there would be no GFFA, no Imperial Remnant, no Smugglers Alliance, there would only be Sekot.

Now when she needs him and the Wraith again, they were on the other side of the galaxy, following legal orders to track a very real threat to the GFFA security. That was the most irritating factor in all this, in order to save the team he had to let one hang.

_No,_ he though slapping the desk top. There were very few absolutes in the universe but two of them were in the Wraiths creed. **Never leave a Wraith behind **and **Attack one of us is the same as attacking all of us**, were two points that Face drilled into all new Wraiths. And here he was breaking both!

The problem was he couldn't just set the Wraiths lose on Command. It wasn't as if they would have any reservations about it, not the seven who counted anyway. Heck, Cathy would probably never ask twice for permission to slap those '[genitals of a ramnok]' as she called them and Jake never, ever, questions the need to blow something up. Kell, Piggy Elassar and maybe even Tyria would jump at the chance to free a fellow Wraith. _However_, he thought sourly, _this is not some foreign government or two bit smugglers I am talking about nor is her life in danger.__Just her lively hood and her dreams are only things in danger_. He wouldn't even consider her going to jail, she would never push thing that far … _Ok maybe some jail time but is this really something that he need to fight?_ If she went to jail then that is up to the courts and her lawyer to fight, the most he could do was help in the investigation, secretly, of course.

The problem wasn't militarily or one of tactics, it was one of political battle. He had to do what he always do and that was too out think his opponents on the field of battle that was not one of his strong points. He had only observed the battles going on around him but rarely ever ventured into that rancor nest, he knew his limitations. No, he needed someone who not only knew the hidden dangers but also excelled at the …

"Oh, I am such an idiot," Face said to the empty air in his compartment. He did some quick calculations in his head after looking at the timepiece built in to his desk. He would have to wait a few hours for a loyal communication operator to go on duty but that was ok for him. He needs the extra time to lay out a plan and a letter to a certain person he hoped was still on Denon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major General Noctal Octal barreled through his outer office doors, as was his habit, it keep people from assuming that he had all the time in the world to waste. Although, it has proven to be entertaining a few times as those unaccustomed to his ways being knocked to the ground as he came through. Even though with his special vision enhancing eyewear it was possible for him to view the room even behind closed doors, making it easy to avoid such collisions. However, he did find it useful not to spend too much time on things he had no interest in and it was entertaining.

During the Battle to Reclaim Coruscant, the ship he was on had taken on too many battle scars and the section he was in exploded in shower of hull plating, electronics, view screens, red hot magma as well as more then a few flying bones chips from those less lucky then him. The result was him spending weeks in a med center trying to regain his sight. Unfortunately, modern medicine failed him but modern technology was able to help, sort of. He wore a black reflective glasses around his now useless and empty eye sockets that transmitted real time data directly in to the optical nerves, giving him a better but also eerie vision of what was happening around him.

It took a few weeks for his aid to get the hint and remind behind his desk until he went into his inner office. And on days such as today, when he stopped in only to grab a few files for the next meeting, the aid would never have a chance to say a word since he was in and out in less time then it took to blink.

"General Sir," his sergeant said as he walked into the office. "We may have a problem."

"Not now, Sergeant, I have to hurry to the Peacekeeper meeting," Noctal said as he went over to the cabinet to grab the appropriate data pad.

"Yes, sir, I understand …"

"So what ever it is can wait," he responded as he found the right pad.

"I am afraid not sir," the nervous sounding sergeant said as he blocked Noctal's escape. "You have a visitor in your main office, sir."

"Well, tell who ever it is they will just have to wait," Noctal replied as he side step his aid.

"He says it can't wait and it imperative to the security of Ossus, sir." When he failed to stop the aid launched the killing shot. "Sir, it is Grand Master Skywalker of the Jedi Order."

"What?" Noctal hissed out as he held his hand out to stop his door from closing. He saw his aid nodded nervously and glance at the door. Noctal 'looked' through the door to see an outline of a man sitting quietly in a chair in front of his desk. "Did he say why he was here?"

"No sir," the sergeant replied while also glancing at the door. "He would only that it was vital to Ossus security that he need to see you before you head to your next meeting, sir."

"That is a classified meeting," Noctal snapped at the already nervous non-com. "How did he learn of it?"

"I … I …don't know sir, but well … sir it is Skywalker!"

"I am sure the Force didn't call him on the comm. Find out who did after once we leave," Noctal said heading to inter sanctuary. "I expect a full report when I get back!" Noctal steady his nerves before walking threw the second set of doors, it was a unexpected turn of events but it should have occurred to him that somehow either Skywalker or his sister would get wind of their adopted daughter's predicament. Although, he was supposed to be inform as soon as she called them not wait until he showed up at his front door. With a smile on his face and good cheer in his heart, he opened his door and said, "Good afternoon, Grand Master Skywalker."

"Good Afternoon, Major General Octal," the legendary fighter pilot turn JedI Knight said rising easily out of his seat to shake Noctal's extended hand. Although, they have never met in person, like any one who has not being hiding in a cave for over 30 years, he did recognized the hero of more battles then anyone could count. He was shorter then he expected and his blue eyes did seem to be more piercing then they were on the holo-net. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The same for me Grand Master Skywalker," Noctal said easily, it was true, even old warriors such as himself always dreamed of the day he could met a hero of this caliber in person. "However, I am sorry to inform you that you caught me at an awkward moment since I must be in a very important meeting in a couple seconds. But I can take a moment to hear anything that the JedI feels is important."

"No, the apologies are all mine, General," Luke Skywalker said slipping his hand in the sleeves of his Jedi Robe. "I understand you time is short and the list of duties never seem to grow less. I was hoping to follow you, so that I can discus the appointment of a military liaison to the Jedi Academy. I feel it is important post since the JedI is always receptive to the needs of the military and wish to make sure we are all prepared if our skills are needed once again."

"Of course, Grand Master Skywalker," Noctal replied quickly since he was running late and felt he had no real excuse in forbidding the JedI a few moments of his time. After waving him to lead the way, Noctal added, "Many of us here at command were very happy to hear that you had changed your mind on the liaison position Grand Master Skywalker."

"Please, just call me Luke," the Master said easily.

Noctal has heard rumors that Luke, having such humble roots, never really likes his title as much as many would think. It was one of the qualities that Noctal like the most about Luke, people who enjoy lofty titles often have very lofty ideas that would one day led to very non-lofty troubles.

"Very well, Luke as long as you call me Noctal as well."

"Gladly Noctal," Luke responded with a smile, having no trouble adjusting to the fact he could not see Noctal's eyes. "And you can thank JedI Tainer for the reversal of the JedI Council's decision." They stopped in front of a bank of lifts, while Noctal bushed a button, Luke let out a weary sigh, "He did a excellent job pointing out how in the last three decade, Jedi and Force strong pilots turned the battle and just how few of us are really left qualified to fly in the future."

"Well, it is true Luke," Noctal said as they step into the lift. "The Yuuzhan Vong war, The Galactic Civil War, the Ossus incident; without the Jedi fighting along side the military I am not sure the outcome would have been assured as it was."

"That is exactly the kind of altitude I am trying hard to change not only in the military but in the Senate as well." Luke said leaning against the bulkhead as the lift headed down to the sub-levels. "We are guardians of peace and justice, not a branch of the neither military nor armed mercenaries at the Senate's disposal."

"I must inform you, that I don't really see the differences, a strong military does go a long way to insuring peace."

"It is a fine difference, but it is there never the less." The master said as he nodded. "I will agree a strong GFFA will go a long way to insuring peace but the question of peace will not always solved by the muzzle of a rifle or a lightsaber. In addition, what is justice is not always, what is written in law. It is a delicate balance that we try to maintain what is in the best interest of not only the Force but for the GFFA as well. Do you understand?"

"I would say then, sir, is that I am just a simple humble man and those kinds of a questions are best left to those in the Senate and the Jedi Master," Noctal said giving Luke Skywalker a humorous grin as they stepped out of the lift and headed down the hallway. "My masters are those in the senate and the Supreme Commander of the Defense Forces, I just figure out the best way to follow my orders."

"I understand completely," Luke said once again smiling easily, "as I too must answer to a high power. This is why I allowed Jedi Tainer and Jedi Horn to join the Reserve Forces as pilots. As much as wish I could forbid any Jedi from being fighter pilots, I am not blind to history or what it teaches." Suddenly Luke stopped and got a far way look in his eyes. When Noctal asked if there was a problem, Luke walked quickly down the hallway, right towards the very door in which Noctal was supposed to go through. Stopping in front of the door, Noctal could see Luke stare hard at the door as if to see what was going on inside. Thanks to his 'glasses', Noctal could see the other members of the Command staff sitting down behind a half moon desk addressing a lone figure at the other side of the table. "Whoa," Luke said quietly as he looked back at Noctal, "why is Major Tahiri in there and why is she so angry?"

"I am sorry Grand Master Skywalker however that information is classified at this point," Noctal said mentally kicking himself for bring Skywalker even this close to the meeting. _Damn Jedi and their abilities._ He though as he saw Major Tahiri suddenly stand up from her chair.

"Uh oh," Skywalker said as he opened the door before Noctal could stop him. As the door open, he could see Major Tahiri do a double take as she came to attention. Skywalker ignored the others as he spoke to the young lady before him, "Major Tahiri, you need to remember not to leak as much, patience."

"Grand Master Skywalker, what an unexpected surprise," Vice Admiral Ki-tak said shooting lasers at Noctal. Noctal for his part gave a small shrug as the two Jedi stared at each other in a silent communication that they only could do. "Well, since you are here, I am happy to let you know we have found they perfect candidate for the position to help not only inspire the average citizens of Ossus but many of the young Jedi at your academy." As Skywalker turn to look at the three other flag officers in the room, Noctal sat down at his spot at the table.

"Excuse me," Skywalker said simply as Noctal waved at a junior officer to give Luke his seat.

"We in command no longer feel that Major Tahiri can complete her duties in the special force due to the large media coverage around her and her heroic action in the very nasty affair a year ago." Lt. General Hugh said as Luke took his seat next to the still standing Major Tahiri.

Tahiri was looking sharp in her class A uniform, that much credit Noctal would give the kid; she knew what was coming so she dressed to impress. It did help that she was only 1.49 meters tall and if she weight anymore then 40 kilograms, he would eat his hat. Her size, which many would say was too small to be in the Special Forces let alone the Wraiths, help her fit in uniforms others cringed to look at since it was mostly just a dress jacket, black shinny boots, and a body stocking. Along with her barely neck length blond hair flowing around her face, her fake contacts in which made her eyes look greenish, and the row of metals on her left chest; she did look great for recruitment posters. The only thing missing was her gun belt and lightsaber, which she is known to still carry, but like her green contact lenses, she must have left those behind to make the officers around her more at easy. A shame really since nothing she could do would help her in the end.

"Therefore, we feel that we should send her to Ossus to finish out her tour of duty with the Defense Forces. At Ossus, we are sure that she can set …," the Aefan female captain said from her spot on the other end of the table from Noctal.

"Is this a joke," Master Skywalker asked with a look of confusion on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, Grand Master Skywalker?" The Vice Admiral said with a quick glance at the other members seated around the table. Noctal found it rather odd proclamation as well. He expected for some kind of negative reaction to allow Luke to do some wheeling and dealing on Tahiri's behalf, especially since Noctal wasn't really sure just how impromptu this visit was, but not this outright refusal. While the others began to question Luke, Noctal sent a silent query through his network to see if the major and Luke had been communicating with each other before this meeting.

"Major Tahiri is not suited for the position of liaison, especially at the Jedi Academy on Ossus."

"But she is a trained Jedi Knight," Captain Fratuna said as Octal watched the two Jedi very carefully. While Tahiri was unmoving, or carved out of stone as many have described it to him, Master Skywalker was stealing glances at her and trying hard not to wince. Obviously, he was reacting to her less then agreeable attitude. "Surly, most learned Jedi Master; you can understand why we would send the Jedi one of their own to …"

"Again, I feel the need to point out an error in your reasoning, Captain," Luke said with a large sigh and another furtive glance towards Tahiri, who was finally starting to stir in her seat. Luke must have sense something because he raised his right hand to stop Major Tahiri from saying anything while he continued his address to the committee. "Major Tahiri is a trained Jedi Knight, however, after the events of the past 3 years with the Vong-free movement and the Battle around Ossus; she is no longer a member of the Order. We will welcome her back with open arms but it must be her choice and be done so freely."

"So you have claimed in the past …" General Hugh began to say before Luke Skywalker interrupted him.

"Because it is true, General; no matter how much the military, government, or I wish to believe otherwise." Master Skywalker stated quietly while staring intently at the four-officer board. _More like staring through us,_ Noctal thought uneasily as his data pad buzzed for his attention. Although, she has not had any contact with any of the Skywalker nor the Solo, neither had they been able to keep perfect watch on her either. Every time she left her room or the gym, (which she is logging more time then required for her rank); she manages to lose her supposedly invisible tails.

"Well, we could consider ourselves lucky then, couldn't we Major Tahiri," Noctal said redirecting the conversation over to the silent warrior. "As well as serving the GFFA, you will have a chance to repair the damage done to your relationship with the other Jedi. It is not often for one to find ones self in such an enviable position."

"Enviable?" Major Tahiri spat out the word as if it was poison.

"Of course, major," Vice Admiral Ki-tak responded smoothly, no doubt his thoughts were now running along the same lines as Noctal. "After so many years of hard combat duty many would be jumping at the chance to not only serve out their commitment in a low threat level area but also be close to their friends and loved ones."

"With all do respects sirs, if you believed that then I would be with my unit and not here," Tahiri said smartly.

Noctal noticed that Luke glancing over at Tahiri in confusion as she and Vice Admiral traded barbs with each other. Noctal spent many hours in his long career playing sabacca as do most officers and fancies himself an expert reader of people emotions. In his somewhat expert opinion, it really does appear that Luke clueless as to the reason for this meeting. A very interesting turn of events that further obscures the battlefield.

"I am sorry if I am not being clear but _I_ can not accept Major Tahiri as the liaison officer at the Jedi Academy." Grand Master Skywalker said in a stern tone of voice, cutting off the debate between them and Major Tahiri. "There is another fact we can not over look, many of the Jedi have tried to murder Major Tahiri or have conspired to commit murder with members of the Senate and the military."

"That fact has not interfered with her abilities to deal with others in the military," Noctal said while entering a search query to expand the report to see if she had contact with any Jedi.

"Major Tahiri had a support system with her team to help her deal with the military. On Ossus, she will be alone and no one to turn to for help. Although, we now believe that most of the attacks against her was the direct response to Sekot's will, Major Tahiri needs time to come to terms with many of our actions. If Major Tahiri comes to Ossus before we has a chance to reconcile our past disagreements and prove to her that we mean no harm to her, it could cause damage to many of my students."

"That is a bit overkill is it not Grand Master Skywalker," The captain asked in a tone that belied her confusion. "Are you suggesting that Major Tahiri would purposely sabotage her assignment to get revenge on the Jedi? Do you really believe that she would attack your young students in order to get revenge on the older members?"

"No, of course not, Captain Fratuna." Master Skywalker said shaking his head. Surprisingly, Major Tahiri remained silent after having her honor question, again. Normally, she has been very vocal in her response to any attacks on her, as one Senator had learned at the reception for the former Sekot ambassador. Clearly, she was learning disciplinant that comes with her rank and statutes, or more likely Noctal thought sourly, _she is just tired of repeating herself_. With a frown, Noctal read on his pad that Major Tahiri had not had any contact with any known Jedi or their supports.

"You misunderstand my point; Major Tahiri would never allow her person feeling from interfering with her duties. It is one of her best traits, to keep her eye on the main goal regardless of her personal feelings. However, no matter how hard she would try; her true feeling about her former friends will leak out into the Force. I'm concern that the younger, stronger children will notice these negative feeling. They will know how she truly feels, through the Force, and it will cause troubles not only for the Masters but for Major Tahiri as she tries to work with the apprentices."

"Well," Noctal said after a few minute had passed. He looked at each member of the review board, as well as their two guests, as if he was not sure where to go from here. "It seems that we have not thought out all the variables as well as we had assumed we had."

"Clearly, I would have to agree with Major General Octal, "Vice Admiral Ki-tak said letting out his own silent sigh. A great work of theatric on his part really, to make it appear to Luke that they were trouble by this news. When in reality, Ki-tak and the others were probably thrilled that her options had been limited to one. "However, I feel obligated to inform you that we really have only one option left …"

"Sir, forgive me for the interruption," Major Tahiri said in a low tone of voice that seemed to cut through the background noise in the room. "But I must ask what are you doing?"

"Excuse me, Major?" The befuddled vice admiral said looking towards Master Skywalker, who seemed to be as confused as they were.

"I am over the age of majority. While it is true that the Skywalker and Solos had informally adopted me, I have not yet given you permission to discuss my personal affaires with him or the Solos."

"Ordinarily, Major Tahiri, you would be correct." Noctal said taking over the conversation since it was more of the legal point then a military issue. Having been in charge of many Special Forces/ intelligent operations, he knew more about the legal system then he really ever wanted to know. "However, you must admit when it comes to the Solo or Skywalker, normal rules tend to get shot out the escape hatch. Please, hear me out major," Noctal stated when he saw her start to stir. "Master Skywalker is in charge of the very posting that we want to send you to, and he has refused for what appears to be legitimate reason. We feel we have an obligation not only to explain to him the reasons for our decision but the consequences of his rejection."

"The consequences of my rejection" Luke asked looking around the table with a confused expression.

"Yes," Captain Fratuna said sadly, "we feel that due to the nature of her past duties within the Defense Forces, coupled with her lack of proper security clearance, that her future with the Defense Force is severely limited."

"The lost of my clearance in which no one will explain to me why it happened or when," The vocal major said but the board just ignored her outburst.

"So limited that we had hoped that you could offer her a position at the academy," General Hugh said nodding as if Tahiri was on her deathbed. "Now, we will be forced, for the good of the service, to ask for her resignation." Tahiri rambled off something that sounded vaguely like Vong but in a tone that was not vaguely friendly. "It is comments like that Major Tahiri, which makes our decision so less painful."

"Hold on one second," Luke said as Tahiri leaned back in her seat with a small smile on her lips. "Resign, why by the Force, would she need to do something like that?"

"I am a vicious, bloodthirsty Vong, Uncle Luke," Major Tahiri said crossing her arms, "and I've been right too often. Obviously, they can't have me around to remind them that their ineptness when it come to outthinking my people."

"It is an attitude like that Major Tahiri," Vice Admiral growled out, "is one of the principle reasons for your removal."

"Sir, bigotry is bigotry no matter how nicely you wrap it up!"

"When 'your people' go on a rampage to enslave and destroy half of the galaxy, Tahiri, you should expect some backlash for it!" Fratuna snapped back.

"Yes that is true ma'am but why should I be held responsible for my fellow humans mistakes? " Tahiri said sitting up straight and glaring at each of the individual members in turn. "Yes, my people, the human side of my heritage, know just as much when it comes to enslaving and destroying as my Yuuzhan Vong side." With a nice piece of theatrics on her part, in Noctal's opinion, she let a heavy pause go bye before saying, "if anything the Yuuzhan Vong could learn a thing or two about galactic conquest from the humans. Humans have had more practice at it then the Yuuzhan Vong."

"That will be enough Major Tahiri," Vice Admiral snapped as the young warrior lean back in her seat once again. With a quick look around the table for support, the Vice Admiral laid out their plans for the young major to Luke Skywalker. "She either resigns on her own, now, or we will court marshal her for collaborating with known enemies of the state, issuing illegal orders and improper use of material and/or Defense Force personal. Staging an illegal attack on Defense Force personal and property, namely the listening post on the outer rim that she destroyed after she found one of her co-conspirators on board as a prisoner. Those are just a few charges we plan to summit to the general tribune, if she decides to fight us. We don't want to do this, due to the expense involved to all parties but her actions since joining the military has raised serious doubts about her loyalties to the GFFA and the people she has sworn to protect."

"Sir, you can count on that …" Major Tahiri started to say as Luke interpreted her with a wave of his hand.

"You are correct, Vice Admiral Ki-tak when you point out the charges against Major Tahiri will be long and very costly, not only for us but for her defense team." Luke said staring directly at the Vice Admiral with his steel blue eyes. When Major Tahiri began to stirring again, Luke was able to keep her quiet as well with just a look. A nifty trick Noctal wished he could learn. "However, to say that her loyalties are in question is to deny not only the good that she has done but to deny the sacrifice many have made to insure her mission was successfully completed. We are still free today, because of her actions and hers alone. It was her actions, not the Jedi, the grand fleets, or all the soldiers in the entire galaxy that saved us on that day. So in honor of all those who died to help her keep us free, I am afraid I will have to insist that you find a third option."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Grand Master Skywalker," Vice Admiral said, not bothering to hide his enjoyment in this debate. "But as Major Tahiri and you have both pointed out, she is no longer a Jedi Knight so you have no voice in this agreement. Even as her uncle, you can not advocate for her since she has refused to you in here on that bases," Ki-tak just spread his hands out as if to say there was nothing he could do.

"Of course, Vice Admiral," Luke nodded easily at him, then something changed in Luke's demeanor, something that Noctal missed even with his advance sight. It was nothing dangerous nor threatening but yet Noctal felt as if the room had become deadly still as if waiting for some horrible calamity to fall on them. "I am not speaking to you as her uncle nor as her Jedi Master nor even defending Major Tahiri; I am defending the GFFA as a member of the Chief of State's cabinet when I tell you that you can not bring her to trail, not now or ever. The Chief of State would look very unfavorable to any officer who tries to arrest one of the few shiny heroes of the past few years. As well as the press, since a case such as this will not be kept out of the public view as much as you or I wish it would." Looking around the table, he said simply, "there has to be a third option."

* * *

"So Jysella and Doran have nearly completed their police training," Corran said to the various masters here in Luke's new government office as well as the ones in the Master room on Ossus, via holographic communications. Corran, Mara and Luke were the only masters left on Denon; the rest of the Master Council was now on Ossus or on assignment around the galaxy.

During the fall out resulting from the Sekot affair, Cal decided it was time to restructure the way his office worked and perceived by the Senate as well as the people of GFFA. He dissolved the Jedi Council in favor of a new cabinet, in which only one Jedi Master was present as a representative instead of the old 'war time' council as Cal called it. A move none of the masters had any objections with, especially Luke. He was more in favor of the new cabinet where Cal listens to his various department heads as well as the Jedi and it showed many around the galaxy that, perhaps, the turmoil of the past decade was long gone.

Luke just wished that Cal, his sister, and the other masters had chosen someone else to represent the Jedi, instead of him.

"_When do they begin their tours with the mouse squad_?" Kyp asked from his seat on Ossus.

"It is called the M.I.C.E.S., Kyp," Corran said letting some of his irritation enter in his voice.

"_Thiz one still wonders why they decided to call them after small rodents,"_ Saba Sebatyne asked from her seat next to Kyp. _"They are so small they are hardly worth the effort to hunt and eat."_

"It stands for Military Investigation of Criminal and Espionage Services, Master Saba; it has nothing to do with rodents."

"_Good thing too,"_ Kyp said, _"Imagine the horror the bad guys will feel knowing a bunch of little mice are chasing after them."_

"The whole idea Kyp," Corran said stiffly, "is to have civilian and military cooperation when it comes to investigation into the kind of crimes such as Admiral Kre'fey Shadow Fleet from happening again."

"As well as other crimes that occur on military bases," Mara speaking up with a look directed towards Kyp.

"_Oh, I understand the concept, it is the name I have a problem with,"_ Kyp said with a sly grin. He then adjusted his robes and put on a serious look that didn't fool Luke for one minute. _"So when do they get their mouse ears Master Horn?"_

"They complete their training in two weeks," Corran said tightly, then soften his voice to say, "Unfortunately, High Command is still balking at our request to send them to Borleias."

"_Did they give any reasons,"_ Master Hamner asked.

"Not a very good one as far as I can tell," Mara answered, "They feel that the need for their Jedi to be here on Denon is higher then on Borleias."

"_Typical bureaucratic thinking,"_ Master Calghal, said nodding. _"They wish to keep the Jedi close incase there is a problem and to tout them if it is a success. The success of course being whatever they decide it will be that week."_

"_And to parade them in front of the Senate and the people of Denon that they have a handle on the problem."_ Master Hamner nodding along with Calghal, _"it is logical on their part."_

"Which is wrong," Corran added. "Borleias has far greater need for more MP's and Investigators on the ground."

"_Which is why I must concur, Grand Master Skywalker, with Master Horn and say that he is not only correct but,"_ Hamner said leaning forward in his seat. _"Just this morning the commanding general office requested that we assign a Jedi or two to his planet. General Sinclair is not looking for a long-term assignment, just long enough to help out until he can get his superiors on Denon to see things his way."_

"What did you tell him," Luke said, trying hard not to let out the sigh building in him.

"_Unfortunately, I had to tell him the truth, right now we have more assignments then we have Jedi."_

"_Perhaps, Grand Master, we should table the request from the GFFA for Jedi to assist in the MICES program for now."_ Jedi Knight Tionne Solusar asked from her seat in the circle of Masters. Although she is just a knight, and never had much in the way of power with the Force, she is a tireless member of the Order as a historian and teaches at the Academy. In fact, Tionne, and her husband Kam, had been involved with the Academy since it was on Yavin 4. Although, the masters of the old would never consider anyone with her abilities in the Force for a council position, Luke was convince her talents outside the Force more then made up for any short comings.

"No," Luke said unfolding his hands and spreading them out in front of him. "The core of MICES is to spread Peace and Justice, something I feel we should be front and center with. We all took a beating after Sekot and the Ossus incidents, the military especially. If we can help the military improve their standing, as well as our own, within the government of the GFFA and the common people, then we should without question."

"_Except, Borleais population has doubled to 4 million just in the past three months," _Kyp said grabbing a data pad from a table next to his seat. _"Mostly civilians who are refugees from the Yuuzhan Vong war and Borleais have been the most successful in clearing the Vongformation then most other planets."_

"_General Sinclair told me that both Denon and him are welcoming the civilians, they are actually helping the military with food supplies and other logistical support that frees up man and droid power for other programs. However, if the civilians are seeing the promise land, then the criminal element is dreaming of mountains covered in gold. The MP's are not use to dealing with many problems that the civilians are presenting them. After all, on other planets they could just contact the planetary government for assistants, but Borleias is a military base and …"_

"The Command Staff has no objections to sending more MP's to Borleias, just not our Jedi Knights." Corran corrected, no doubt in response Kyp starting to stir. "And yes, before you say anything we are going to continue to push for Knights Horn and Tainer to be placed on Borleias."

"We are actually going for a two prong attack," Mara started to say as the ever helpful C-3PO walked into Luke's office.

"Forgive the intrusion Master Luke," the golden protocol droid said as he walked towards the holoprojector. "But a Miss Hollowed, from the Artooine District's Advance Secondary School, is waiting out in the outer office. She states that you contacted her last month for an interview for her school journal, however I have no record of the appointment."

"Since when do you do interviews for high schools, Farm boy," Mara asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't," Luke responded, sounding as confused as 3PO. "At least, no one has ever contacted me for one before now." Turning back to the protocol droid, he asked, "Are you sure she has the right office, I don't remember making that call."

"I inform Miss Hollowed that I handle all the scheduling for your office and was unaware of any contact between her and you, Master Luke. I am afraid that she is quite insistent that you wanted this meeting with her."

"You want me to go talk to her, Grand Master Skywalker," Corran asked while staring to rise out of his seat.

"Hold on one second," Luke said, reaching out with the Force. In the outer office, he felt … nothing. Who ever it was out there was not human or any other species he was familiar with, nor was it a droid since they could be sense to a degree in the Force. No, either it was a Yuuzhan Vong assassin, who would not wait quietly in the other room, or it was Tahiri. "Please give me five minutes to finish up in here and then let her in 3PO." As the droid shuffled out of the room, Luke explained quickly that he might have a solution to their Borleias problem and he would update them in the morning with his results. After shutting down the projector, he could feel the strange looks from Mara and Corran.

"I know you don't like reporters, Luke but are you sure throwing a teenager into the Borleais mess are the best idea." Corran asked as Luke started walking over to his desk.

"Oh I don't know," Mara said smirking and watching Luke check on the 'bug trap' that she had built to keep Intelligent Officers from getting away with eavesdropping on their conversations. "I know a few that would have been better off being dropped on their heads early in their careers."

"True, but not in this case," Luke said with a smile as he moved away from the desk and headed towards the door. "In this case, not only is she the answer but I am betting she will thanks us later." Then as he waited for the teenage reporter to enter the room, Luke mumbled to himself, "I hope."

A minute later, 3PO and a young woman enter the office. The young lady has long multicolor hair that was in a double ponytail that draped over her exposed shoulders, framing her soft face while highlighting her blue eyes and reading glasses. The reporter was dressed in the latest fashion found here on Denon, half shirts with exposed mid-riff and shoulders, and mini-skirt and knee high black boots. A nice disguises, if Luke hadn't already figured out it was Tahiri, he never would have notice her in a crowd. As to why she felt the need to dress, as this was something he was going to find out.

"Master Luke, may I introduce to you Miss Hollowed."

"Nice to meet you, Grand Master Skywalker," the girl said holding out her hand after adjusting her shoulder bag. Another nice touch, Tahiri never carried any bags except a backpack to carry her tools; make up was not her style.

"And this is Jedi Master Mara Skywalker." 3PO said not noticing that it was Tahiri. Luke knows that 3PO always means well but he was never very good at deceit. If he knew it was Tahiri in front of him, he would have blabbed it out by now.

"Wow, it is such an honor to meet you," Tahiri said gushing over Mara. By Mara's expression, Luke was confident that Mara had not tried to use the Force on Tahiri. If she had then she wouldn't be wearing her 'polite' face. "Wow, I am sorry, I know I should be more professional and all but to meet the leader of the Jedi and his wife Master Jade-Skywalker, even the famous C-3PO, this is the most exciting moment of my life! Julia-Ann is going to be chewing titanium when she hears about this!" Tahiri imitation of an overly stimulated schoolgirl was spot on as far as Luke was concern, even the small bouncing she was doing while standing still.

"The honor is all mine, Ms. Hollowed," 3PO replied, if he had been a flesh and blood Luke was sure he would have been smiling as brightly as Coruscant's primary. "And this is Master …"

"Wait, I know who this is, after all Grand Master would only have the best of the best of the JedI here on Denon with him." Tahiri said with her hand outstretched. "You must be the legendary Master Durron!"

"Oh my," 3PO said walking over to stand between them, "I wish to offer no offense Ms. Hollowed, however this is Master Horn."

"Master Korn? I don't …" Tahiri stammered faking confusion while Corran just folded his arms and stared her down.

"No, no; it is Master Horn; he has been a JedI Knight for many years." 3PO supplied helpfully.

"Oh, so sorry Master Korn … err, I mean Horn," Tahiri stated looking properly abashed. "Sorry, I don't think I have ever heard of you before, what is your job here on Denon?"

"Uh Master Horn has many duties …" 3PO started to answer before Corran cut him off by saying …

"When young JedI Knights get too big for their shoes, I administrate the proper amount of punishment. Namely, I put them over my knee and give them a spanking," Giving Tahiri an unfriendly smile, he asked if she wanted a demonstration.

Luke allowed a smile creep in as 3PO stammered for the proper response for what he must view as a terrible breach of protocol. Tahiri, for her part, just whispered back to 3PO that she understood since her great-grandfather was the same way. It was just old age grouching, so she leaned forward yelled loudly that she was sorry if she said anything wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

"Durron?" Master Horn said steadily, his arms crossed and staring pointedly at her, after Uncle Luke got 3PO out of the room. Which took some doing, he was a protocol droid and she did create the kind of problem for which he is design to solve.

"Just staying in character, Master Horn," Tahiri said smiling while taking the seat that Master Jade-Skywalker pointed out for her. Letting the brick that she had been carrying around drop to the floor while mentally wishing she could take off the high heel boots. _How woman wear them all day long is a mystery I will never be able to resolve._ Rat liked wearing them for special occasions but the high heels made walking more of a chore for Tahiri then anything else. Her duty boots were flat heel so it was easier to walk around. "Isn't that what you always taught your students at the academy?"

"Hmm, and poking fun at me had nothing to do with it, right?" He said sitting down on the couch across from her next to Mara while Uncle Luke carried over a tray with glasses of water on it.

"No, of course not, Master Horn, why would you think that?" Tahiri said smiling.

"I have to admit Tahiri, you had me fooled." Mara said taking a sip of water. "It wasn't till I reached out with the Force did things be come clear. Being able to see you standing there, while at the same time you were not there made me realized you were you."

"True," Corran said. "Or else a Yuuzhan Vong assassin, but since you did not launch into an attack against us," then with a pointed pause, under his breath, he finished saying, "Yet."

"So why all the cloak and dagger," Uncle Luke asked with a small chuckle, and taking a seat next to the left of Mara.

"Command sic some watchdogs on me right after I arrived with you Uncle Luke. At that time it was just low-level stuff, mostly a droid would swing by every couple hours to see where I was, comm traffic monitored, normal stuff that happens whenever I come to Denon. You know the same stuff that they did to me when Ratnena and I were here for the Senate hearings after the Ossus incident." She ignored the looks that passed between the masters and let out a sigh. "After I set off some security alerts, they step up the pressure. Now I have some spooks trying, very badly I might say to track my movements and whom I talk to." This time she felt something from Master Horn, but not very clearly, which in its self was not unusual; he always held his cards close to his chest.

"Why are they following you?" Mara asked in a neutral tone.

"My security clearances and access to my team was pulled," Tahiri said in as normal voice as she could, if she was a normal Jedi, the masters would be able to detect her anger in the Force. Since she wasn't a normal Jedi, only her voice or other physical indicators could tell them just how upset she still was and she was doing her best to mask thoughts. _Then again, if I were a normal JedI, none of this would be happening!_ "While trying to find out why, I trip some kind of security alert. That was two weeks ago, since then I had them following me everywhere, thankfully I have been able to lose them every time." Tahiri couldn't tell much from Uncle Luke or Mara but this time she felt strong disapproval from Corran and it is direct … at her! Tahiri snapped, maybe a bit too hotly, "What?"

"Nothing," Corran responded shaking his head, "it's not my place. You are not a Jedi Knight and this is not a Jedi issue."

"Not necessarily Corran," Uncle Luke said quietly. "True, this is not a Jedi issue but I think Tahiri could benefit from a point of view outside her family and you do understand the military."

"So you think I am wrong too," Tahiri watch both her uncle and his wife for any signs of their feelings.

"Not wrong Tahiri," Mara said, "but you do tend to get tunnel vision on certain issues."

"Meaning?" Tahiri said, as neutral as she could but from the spike in the Force from Corran, she wasn't doing as well as she would have liked.

"Meaning, not everything that Command does is solely based on your heritage." Corran said, "If you think everything that happens is just because you are Yuuzhan Vong, it is going to make you…"

"Paranoid?" Tahiri snap, "Gee, I would hate to be though of as paranoid!"

"Did you ever stop to consider that they were counting on your paranoia?" Corran shot back, which left her … speechless. When she didn't respond, Corran nodded his head as if she had, "yea, that is what I thought. Believe it or not Major, you don't know everything."

"I never claimed to know everything, Master Horn," Tahiri responded blowing out a sigh, and then in a smaller voice she added, "That was Ratnena's job." She sat up straighter and lean towards her mentors, and asked Corran what he meant when he said 'that they were counting on her to wig out'.

"Make no mistake Major; to many in the rank and file, both in the military, government, Yuuzhan'tar, the Jedi and the galaxy at large, you are a hero. Your unquestionable dedication to your ideals and to the people of the galaxy has given a new sense of hope for the future. However, to some on Denon, Borleias and, I have to be completely honest here; even on Ossus are scared to death of you and your new powers and popularity."

"Like you?" Tahiri asked in a quiet voice while looking him square in the eyes. She knew that Corran has been wary of her since they first met (both times) so to find out he was still not comfortable with her would not be to hurtful but just disappointing. Also with Corran, she knew that he would be willing to re-evaluate his views on her if the data stream changed. Unlike so many others in the galaxy, both in and out of the Order.

"Not anymore," he said strongly and quickly.

Tahiri nodded, and thank him, while adding, "That means more to me then you can know."

"Your welcome Tahiri, but remember you earned that respect."

She gave him a bright but small smile and then asked him what that had to do with her present situation.

"Two things, one was your extended stay in the med ward." Master Jade-Skywalker said after taking a drink of water. "During the early days after we got back, while Luke was stuck in committee meeting, some of the others in the Order were approached, from within and from the outside, about what to do with you if you recovered."

"The general consensus at the time was that if you did ever leave the med ward, remember back then we had no idea if you ever would, that Grand Master could have you return to the Order to rest and relax and more importantly be around those who could 'control' you for lack of better term.."

"Fat chance," Tahiri said with a snort.

"That is what I said," Uncle Luke said with a grin. "I told all those involved that I would approach you and let you know that the hatch was always open and it would be your choice if you wish to return. However, if you wish to stay in the military, if you were physically able to that is, then you would have my full blessing and support. I also understand some of your frustration; very few people in and out of the Order seem to understand that, although you are a member of my family, you are not a member of the Family. One bright spot for you is the fact that Chief of State Omas has been very vocal about your case to the members of the Senate and military. He has said on more then one occasion that if you ever decided to join in the effort to open diplomatic relations with the Yuuzhan Vong, he would promote you to general on the spot."

"In the early days, no one worried to much about it, Major." Corran said, "Your injuries were extensive and no matter what they said publicly most healers gave you very low odds on making a full recovery. As time past and you got stronger …"

"The more nervous certain parties got," Tahiri finished for him. After getting a nod form the masters, she leaned back in her seat. "So if I have the support from not only the Grand Master but also the Chief of State; why was I thrown off my team?"

"I can explain that if you remember to remain calm," Corran said watching her closely. When she quickly said that of course she would be calm, Corran just looked thru her until she relaxed her poster again and promised to do her best. "Guess that is the best I can hope for, so when you were injured your second was given command of your team; standard operating procedure, agree?" When she nodded, he went on, "Now part of the problem was there was no team officially. It was disbanded after your affair in the med ward on Denon …"

"What?" Tahiri sat up straight and look between the Masters as if to see something that would let her know that they were lying.

"Sadly, it's true Tahiri," Uncle Luke said, "I was in the debriefing when Cal made the decision. Your surviving men were sent to different squadrons while your second was busted down to corporal …"

"What the fas do you mean corporal? Why would they do that? She was doing her duty to protect her team and me!" Tahiri hadn't realized that she had stood up and pacing the room until Uncle Luke walked over to her. "Why did you let them do that to her!"

"Tahiri please," Uncle Luke said in a calming voice. "Try to understand; at the time everyone assumed that they had going rouge. They attacked the Jedi Temple and Denon security …"

"They were defending me!" Tahiri screamed out, feeling her chest tighten and her eyes going blurry. _How fasing stupid,_ Tahiri though to herself, _no wonder they refuse to contact me! _"They knew about Sekot, they knew what Sekot really was and what that damn planet was trying to do! And as a reward you split them up!"

"Everyone knows that now Tahiri; also at the time, both Face and I try to get Cal to change his mind. What I, what no one knew at the time that Cal was trying to get the as many pieces in place before the big bang came down. He needs the Wraiths there but he wanted them spread out so they couldn't be targeted by Sekot." Tahiri started pacing again as she let her mentor's words filter through her tactical thinking. When she commented that it did make some sense, Luke plowed on. "That is why the older Wraiths and Cathy were on the _Guardian_ and later the _Falcon_, to assist you if you needed it."

"I'm not exposing any great secret, Major, and I hope you forgive us for thinking this way but," Corran said from his place on the couch. "Many of us were wondering why Chief of State was placing Face and the other Wraiths so close to the action and not grounding the whole lot on Borleais until after we came back."

"Sorry to sound like I am bragging Master Horn, but seriously; the Wraiths, in the brig, one that could hold them?" Tahiri said letting out a ghost of laugh. To the Wraiths that would have been a minor obstacle at best. She knew that within hours, they would have not only busted out but also 'borrowed' the most powerful and fastest ship left lying around. And, if for some reason, the best they could find were a garbage scow, by the time they were done with it, the ship would have reviled the _Falcon_ in speed and firepower.

"Exactly, Tahiri; Cal was counting on the Wraiths to do what was needed, all he had to do was get them in the right spot to do their thing."

"So General Loran and Chief of State …" she stops as Luke shook his head. "Wait, just the Chief of State? Even General Loran was in the dark?"

"Yes," Luke said with a grin. "Cal has great faith in your team, with or without you there, to cause general mayhem in the proper direction."

That last comment brought Tahiri to a stand still. _Even without me around, Chief of State still had enough faith for them to do their best. He had enough faith in me to know that my team would do what was required to save the day. Without me …_ Tahiri sat back down, her eyes not focusing on anything, just staring out at nothing. _Without me …_

* * *

"Roger_ Surprises in Hoth; _we are inbound, ETA is 45 minutes." Cathy heard Lt. Uhlika, aka Hunter; say over the comm system as she idly played with one of her red curls. Curls was something new for her, as was hair that was longer then mid shoulder, so she would sometimes catch herself playing with them while lost in thought. The large, and powerful but amazingly quiet Esral'sa'Nikto, whom had blue gray skin and no facial horns unlike some other sub species of Nikto, chuckled and continued to say, "Well, it was nice to have a mission go somewhat normal of us."

"Nice? How about Sithing amazing," Kic, aka Snipe, the Rodian sniper said with a chuckle, from the seat directly behind her. "I could really get use to these easy missions after everything else we have done in the past couple years. I always wonder how the other side lived."

"It does have me worried," Uhlika chuckling as well, "you think command has lost faith in our glorious leader?"

"Not with those adorable curls she has got," the strained voice of the 3rd member of her team, Jake Killjoy, came floating up from the rear of the cabin.

Cathy forced herself to stop playing with her hair, while ignoring Jake's attempt at flattery, as she gave Uhlika her 'evil eye'. As usual, none of the members of her team was very impressed, they said after working for Major Tahiri that no one could compare to hers. "Just remember, I am _not_ in charge anymore. So don't blame me for our boring missions."

"Oh please," Kic remarked as he stretch out his arms. "Do you really think that they would ever let _him_ lead an actual field mission?"

"Major Nutum is a highly qualified intelligent annalist with over 10 years experience in computer simulations and analyzing facts for the GFFA general staff." Cathy said squirming in her seat so she could see Kic as well as Uhlika while trying hard not to sound as if she was reciting something that she had to memorize. "The way we are now operating, we are very lucky to have someone with his outstanding organizational skills to act as a buffer and coordinate information beams between us, the field operatives, and our support staff."

"See? I told you she hated him too," the even more strained voice came from behind them.

"Quite back there," Cathy heard Kic say as he reminded Jake he still had 30 more minutes to go. "Save your strength, you are going to need it later." Cathy glared daggers at Kic, who ignore them as Uhlika ignored her earlier and said, "Socket is right, Captain. You two don't mix well and let's face it he is no Major Tahiri."

"Major Nutum does not have to be like Tahiri, that is my job," Cathy raised her voice just a bit to make sure she was heard in the back; knowing full well it wouldn't register with some people. "His job is to make our jobs easier and to … look at me guys," she said when both of her friends rolled their eyes at her. "He is in command, and this is the game that command wants us to play, for now. So we just have to be patient until things get back to normal."

"He is a tool and you know it," was Jake's weak response.

"You still have 25 minutes," Uhlika shouted back before sharing a grin with Kic. "I have ten that says he fall before 15 minutes are up."

"I am game," Kic said with a grin as he shook with Uhlika. Turning back to Cathy, Kic remarked that Socket was not wrong. "Major Tahiri was tough on us, but at least she held herself to higher standards then what she expected from us. And you are just as tough Captain, but we also know that you will give us a fair shake."

"Unlike Major Numb nuts, who is always looking for some excuse to discipline us on something that Major Tahiri or you would let go."

"Command hates us," Jake yelled forward.

"Command does not hate us, Jake," Cathy said getting up from her seat and walking quickly back to her third team member. She was able to see out of the corner of her eyes Uhlika and Kic moving quickly to get out of her way. She was also sure that they would be trying hard not to be caught watching her and Jake. "Command is just worried about us and do you know why?"

"Because we are always right, ma'am?" Jake said standing in full battle gear, arms outstretch and feet shoulder with apart, his eyes looking straight ahead to a spot about three centimeters above her head. In his arms, he was holing her battle gear, as well as Kic's and Hunter's gear, and has been since they left Tinklinta V an hour ago.

"No; although you are right, we are always correct in our actions. Every breath we take is carefully thought out as to how it would affect the safety of our teammates as well as the mission." Cathy stood toe to toe with the slightly taller blond head explosion expert, feeling proud of herself that she could look at his blue eyes without melting. "Command is worried because, for some reason, unexplained 'accidents' sometimes occur where ever we happened to be, like that simple arms smuggler we are tracking. We were just to observe and record activities on his mountain ranch. I am sure you were just amazed as I was when that one of the many storage bunkers he has 'mysteriously' exploded a few days ago. Weren't you?" Not giving Jake a chance to answer she plowed on, "Because I know that no member of my team would deliberately disobey a direct order from any member of the command staff. Even an order from Major Numb nuts … Nutum," Cathy quickly recovered from her slip. Luckily, for Jake, he was smart enough not to smile at her mistake and a glance back at the other two was more then enough for them to stifle any snickering. Turning back to Jake, "Even an order from Major Nutum would be treated the same as if it came from Major Tahiri or me, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Jake answered crisply.

"After all," Cathy said quietly while changing tactics. She loosens up her pose, adopting a more relaxed, playful pose, while lowering her eyes and playing with a lock of her hair. Jake was not stupid, one of the things she liked about him, and he knew what was in store for him as well as how much trouble he was in with her, now. She didn't need to be a Jedi to read his mind; the silent 'Sith' on his lips as well as the new beads of sweat on his forehead told her everything that he was thinking. She put a purr in her voice as she asked him, "Do you know what command would do if they though one of my boys was deliberately disobeying direct orders? Do you Socket rocket?"

Jake didn't even answer verbally, just shook his head. Cathy hoped that meant he was really, really almost sorry enough for her to let it drop, almost. Letting her hips sway a bit, she looked up at him from under her bangs. "They might lose confidence in me to lead my boys, Jakie pooh, and we don't want that, now do we? No, of course not." She drops her schoolgirl act and stood up on her toes to get her face millimeters away from his. "Because if we have any more 'accidents', you are not going to have to worry about General Loran nor Major Nutum or even command, you are going to have to worry about me, mister! And when I am done with you, you'll be begging Tahiri to wipe your mind clean, just so you can stop crying! Do I make myself clear?" Jake was nodding his head so hard Cathy though it was going to fall off. Relaxing some, she stood back and asked Hunter how much longer they had until docking.

"Ma'am, 20 minutes ma'am!"

Nodding, she put her hands on Jake's shaking shoulders, knowing it was the strain of holding up the gear and not (totally) fear of her. "Ok, stow that gear and take a quick shower. And for goodness sake Jake, let me do the talking once we land." She said quietly as Jake nodded and head further aft.

Letting out a silent sigh, she head back to the co-pilot's seat, ignoring the two other Wraiths silently passing money between them. After she strapped in, she absently started to play with one of her curls again as the frigate _Surprises in Hoth _grew larger in the forward viewport. She hated the idea of lying to command, even to a maggot like Numb nuts but she also knew if the supposed commander of their team knew that Jake had blew up that storage bunker because of the very nasty Bio-weapons his droid 'Tock' found in it would not be enough to save him. If Tahiri or General Loren were around, she wouldn't worry so much. Sure, they would make his life miserable and he would live in the mess but in the end no harm no foul. Especially since her droid 'Tick' and Hunter's droid 'Searcher' had, found evidence that leads them to believe that the scum did believe it was an accident and punished several of his underling for carelessness.

"When we get back, I'll have the droids down load all their files to Scope," Kic said quietly. Scope, not surprisingly was Kic's droid and he was on the main ship to make sure that their personal files and affects would remain personal. Not that there has been any problems, yet, however, no one completely trusted their new team members. Many of their 'personal' affects were actually classified equipment that they would use to make the bad guys cry, a lot. Squeaky, who was back on Denon with her aid Cindy Sandwalker (AKA Pusher), was trying to get them a 5th droid to help with security issues but, like getting them more fighters, it was an uphill battle.

"That would be good," Uhlika said off-handily. Cathy found herself looking at her two other team members; there was something in their voices that didn't sound natural. It was as if they were trying a tad to hard at sounding casual. "Tock and Searcher were doing info dumps and they both have a beautiful shoot of that warehouse accidentally going up in flames."

Cathy let out a groan as Kic chimed in that it was fortunate that no of them had been in that warehouse before then, clearly those smugglers knew nothing about safety protocols. "You two are not supposed to be lying to command nor getting your droids to help!" Cathy said, while once again trying hard to stop playing with her curls. "By the Force, Searcher is the oldest and he is only 2 years old, stop corrupting the youngsters!" When she turned to look at them, the shock faces staring back at her were so comical she almost laughed aloud.

"We would never lie to anyone …"

"May miss a fact or two …"

"Get a fact wrong …"

"Forget to mention some little …"

"Our interpretation of certain events may have been inaccurate …"

"Our memories might be a bit hazy …"

"But we would never directly lie," the both said at the same time while trying hard to look innocent.

"Yea right," Cathy said letting out a small chuckle while turning back to the controls. Suddenly, she swung back around and pinning them both in their seats with a glare as a new thought occurred to her. "You two and pretty boy would never lie to me, right?"

"No way, ma'am."

"Never ma'am …"

"We might miss a fact or two …"

"Forget to mention some little and …"


	8. Chapter 8

Major Honan H. Nutum stood tall and straight, with his hands behind his back, watching the small unremarkable shuttle enter the landing bay_. His_ team was returning from a two-week assignment to observe and monitor a highly dangerous arms dealer that had set up his ill trade on the peaceful world of Tinklinta V, a mission that was supposed to go without any kind of contact from those rank armatures! _Obviously, my first impression of them was correct_, he though as he impatiently watched the landing bay crew motion the shuttle to parking spot.

Nine months ago, days after receiving is long over due and very well deserved promotion, he received his orders, the duty of commanding a new espionage unit that would combine the best field agents with a crack team of annalist to advance and enhance the intelligent gathering on any given task. He had been thrilled beyond believe of actually having a command, especially during the purges on going in the Intelligence Command, and to find out it was a prototype project, one of three, made him feel that all those years rubbing elbows with the high rank time well spent.

A Coruscant citizen by birth, the 38-year-old Honan knew just the people he wanted serving under him in this new endeavor. He knew that some in the GFFA military thought of him as a bigot, a human only kind of guy, but he knew it was not the case. Was it really his fault that the most qualified, and the most likely to be loyal to him, individuals just happened to be human? Obviously, not since the command approved six of his twenty candidates were also humans as well and never try to saddle him with any inferior non-humans. _Or so I though until they drop these reprobates on me._ He remembered his first meeting with them as he brushed back a lock of blond hair that fell from his cap.

When Honan met with his new commanding officer, General Loran, he wondered if someone in command had a bad sense of humor. General Loran was supposed to be a hero of not only the GFFA and the New Republic but he had started out in one of the crack unit of Intel and Commando's during the Rebellion. The _Wraiths_, according to the reports he had access to and rumors told quietly in the halls of Command, had to be the most ill-manner, indiscipline, and unreliably groups to ever cobbled together in the history of the galaxy. Imagine a group of … soldiers … who enjoyed going into the worst areas of the galaxy without the benefit of Command to fall back on if things went array? The rumor mill said that they actually enjoyed it when Command was out of the loop! Obviously, the record of successes had to be inflated, no doubt by their own hands, because he could not see how anyone could succeed without multiple levels of support from Intel, Command, supply and other departments he was use to dealing with! And if you failed? Honan shuttered at that thought, freethinking got you hanging out the airlock without anyone else to push the blame on to, better to spread the blame then assume it alone.

Then to make matters worst, in his view, General Loran informed him that he was assigning the last six members of his group personally. Those four on the shuttle, was in his command as well as their aid and a droid that was station on Borleias permanently. Their aid was a corporal, who had a incurable form of space sickness that made space travel difficult for her and could be life threatening in certain circumstances. After meeting her and their annoying droid, who rudely informed him that he was under contract to be their quartermaster, he was glad they would not be traveling with him. No doubt, those two, along with the four other _Wraiths,_ were freethinkers and could be damaging to his team cohesion.

"Mr. Killjoy, how dare you jeopardize my mission," Honan said as he quickly moved towards the shuttle. He marched right up to Jake Killjoy, ignoring the salutes from Captain Littlefoot or those other two.

"Sir," Killjoy simply stated as he saluted as well as coming to attention.

"Your orders, if I remember them correctly, were to only observe and monitor! No where in those orders were you authorized to engage in any form of combat!" By now, he was yelling because another one of those annoying rolling trashcans had arrived to the shuttle and was beeping and squawking with the three coming out of the shuttle. "Now, I know some have joked that I am getting old and might be losing my memory, but I personally gave you those order!"

"Sir, if I may," Littlefoot started to say but Honan knew he had Killjoy right where he wanted him and was not going to let her get him off the hook this time.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak, Captain." Honan snapped out, with his voice cracking a bit too high for his liking. Turning back to Killjoy, Honan brought a snarl to his lips as he continued to berate his underling. "What right did you have to illegally and without orders, to infiltrate and wage battle actions against your target?" Honan had to scream since the machines had increased their hideous noise. "Do you think orders only pertain to others? If I wanted Franklin's base to be …"

"Sir, do you believe that …"

"Shut up, Littlefoot!" He bellowed out. _Seriously, where the hell did anyone of them learn proper military conduct?_ "Do you want to spend the night in the brig with your boy toy as well?"

"Sir, regulation 098.78 part F," the blue … thing… spoke out as Littlefoot's face turn red distracting Honan. "States that discussing a classified mission …"

"I know the regulations soldier," Honan screamed out as he moved to the right of Littlefoot to stare up at the blue skin alien. "I know them better … will someone shut those droids up!" He had enough of this group, _first chance I get they are all going to be gone and their stupid droids!_

"Sir, they are updating each others files, as per standing orders, sir," Their sniper said, Honan wasn't sure but he could have sworn that the alien was smiling.

"And why are they doing that?"

"Sir, after each mission, our droids is requiring assimilating any new information any of them might have received so that we are all equally informed of any new developments."

"And whose lame idea was that?"

"General Loren's," Littlefoot said bit out as if she was trying to chew though a ship's hull. "He felt that since we use our droids more then anyone else and in more roles then they were originally designed to perform, these updates would make them more useful to us."

"You have to be making that up!"

"Ask him yourself," Littlefoot replied still sounding as if she was talking through clenched teeth.

Walking back over to her, he could see that she was visibly clenching and unclenching her jaw and her fight fist as well. With a smile on his face, he leaned forward and quietly asked her, "is there something you have on your mind, Captain?"

"He is _not_ my boy toy, Major!" She responded, biting off each word, while staring straight head.

"Oh really?" Honan asked smiling a bit more broadly. "Maybe, then you are his girl to…" Next thing he knew he was backing up quickly as she sprang forward.

"He is my wing man, he is my explosive expert and my best friend," she said furiously as the males in her team were trying to hold her back. "To suggest that he is some sexual toy that I keep around for my own amusement is not only insulting to me as a team leader, but to my men who have bled and sweated to keep [sand buzzard droppings] such as yourself alive! He has earned more combat awards in his first tour of duty on Coruscant then you and all of your [sick excrement of a nurite] team put together in your entire lives! And if you dare insult him or anyone on my team again, sir, they won't be able to find enough pieces of you to put back together, sir!"

"Are you actually threatening me, Captain?" Honan asked while letting out what he hoped was laughter of bravo and not sounding nervous.

"Sir, no sir," she snapped then with a smile that made him take another step back. "Wraiths never threaten, sir."

"You better watch yourself Captain Littlefoot, watch yourself or else you will end up …"

"General on deck," someone had bellowed out as Honan and the others all snapped to attention.

Coming around the shuttle was the footstep of General Loran, with a smile on his face and cup of caf in hand, walking as if he was on a stroll through a park. Carefully sipping on some kind of drink, General Loran waved at the various crewmembers around them to return to work. After taking a drink, he gave Captain Littlefoot a pained look while saying, "Doc, really; one of these days we really need to talk about your allege idea of a health diet."

"Sorry Poster boy," Littlefoot said with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry she says", the general said with a humors smile.

"General Loran, sir," Honan stepping up to his commander's side. He never did like the way the general treated those below his rank. Getting friendly with those of less rank, worst with the unlisted personal, always seem to be the opposite of the way Honan and those he admired operated; it also made him nervous, although he could never figure out why. "Sorry sir, I thought you were in a conference call …"

"I was," the one time Wraith leader said after handing the cup to a enlisted crew member passing by (with a smile and word of thanks that almost made Honan scream out in horror). "Unfortunately, some kind of solar flare or maybe just bad relays, I'm not sure which; anyways my connection got dropped. And I knew you guys would be back soon, so I thought I would come on by and hear what is new."

"I'm sure you are quite upset, sir." Killjoy said in a tone that Honan was almost sure to be sarcastic.

"Oh, I am," General Loran, replied, not looking a bit sorry to Honan's eyes. To Honan, General Loran was almost as bad as the others were, worst actually since he not helping Honan getting these rejects up to some kind of standard! Allowing them to call him by his call sign, and using their call signs which were all just really stupid, or his nickname and treating them as equals … _They will never be worth anything as a effective unit_, was Honan's main thought. One had to make sure the others knew their place and obeyed all orders no matter what they thought. Clearly, General Loran wasn't that good of a general or as a leader. General Loran interrupted Honan's thoughts by saying, "Now before we go to a more secured area, since regulations require any kind of debriefing or discipline discussion," Honan was not sure why General Loren was looking at him when he said that, "are to take place away from unauthorized personal, I do have some news for you four pilots."

"And what news do you have for my pilots," Honan said quickly to remind those others just who was in charge.

"Cathy; Hunter, Snip and you will get three somewhat new fighters that Squeaky dug up somewhere or another."

"That is excellent news sir," Honan said for his pilots.

"Do we want to know where he found them?" The blue alien asked while the other alien wanted to know if he had to get his droid to change any paperwork.

"Are you insinuating that your supply officer would steal?" Honan asked with more force then he really wanted to show in front of General Loran.

"No Sir," they both said in unison. Then the blue one said, "Stealing is such a strong word, sir.

"Borrowing would be better," the other one said.

"We would never steal …"

"… and we do try to bring it back in one piece …"

"… Well, except Socket and that one time …"

"… again they never said _not _to …"

"Enough!" Honan snapped, turning back to General Loren. "Sir, when will the new fighters arrive here?"

"Not here, unfortunately, after our briefing we will have to leave on the shuttle to Borleias to pick them up. So make sure your droids are up to the task, and Socket, Tock and you will be in charge of the shuttle, since you are the one will the most gear. Is that acceptable to you, Major Nutum?"

"Of course, sir." Not that he had any real chance of saying no; one never ever argued with a superior officer if one wanted to get anywhere in the military. _Something that those four have never learned_, he though as the general walked over to Killjoy and put his arm around the young man.

"I got great news for you Socket. Squeaky found those berries you wanted for you galactic award winning breakfast cakes. They will be waiting for us on Borleais."

"Uh … really sir?"

"Yea, enough for you to make them for the entire crew for a month, isn't that great?"

"Uh … yes sir, I … um … can't wait."

"Neither can I, which would be something if I can convince Doc to let me have some. And I am sure I am not telling you anything you don't already know it takes a bit of doing to get her to change her mind. Nevertheless, I can still hope, you know. The only thing that really worries me about all the time you spend in the galley is not your skill but that you will enjoy it more then flying. Or worst, someone will take you out of the Wraiths and make you permanent fixture in the galley. I would hate to lose a great pilot, so promise me you will not do this often, ok. You do understand my concern, Socket?"

"I am sure he does Poster Boy," Littlefoot said a bit too hasty and shooting a look at Killjoy that Honan couldn't quite pin down.

"Good, very good," General Loran said as started to walk away from the shuttle towards the main hatch. "So let's go boys and girls and don't forget the droids."

"We are right behind you, sir." Honan said quickly as the Wraiths all but ignored him as they hurried to their tactical room. Honan just shook his head wondering when the general get serious! _In addition, Killjoy, I must remember to talk to him when they get back,obviously the General would never do anything about that screw up!_


	9. Chapter 9

Tahiri ignored the steady stream of traffic flying overhead, as well as the two agents following her, as she walked towards the Officers' Bachelors Quarters at Denon's main fighter command base. The two agents behind her were very pleased with themselves that they had been able to keep up with her since she left the office building that Uncle Luke used. It didn't seem to occur to them that she had walked out of the office building without her disguise on nor was she deploying her normal skills to lose them, oh she was making them work at it, but she was allowing them to find her.

A lot of it had to due with the talk she had with the Jedi Masters. As Master Horn had explained to her earlier this evening, in this particular case, she was her own worst enemy. By playing these games with the shadows and triggering the security alert, she made her enemies case against her a bit more buyable to her few supporters. They used her sense of paranoia, that same paranoia that had saved her before, as a sword against her.

It was standard procedure to remove a wounded commander for the team, it was standard procedure to restrict access to her command, although to the extent that she had been was highly unusual, until she was certified fit for command, which she was not as of yet. That wasn't going to happened until her next exam and a debriefing was held as well as a hearing to see if she was fit to return to command, which was never going to happened as things stood now. Master Horn, although retired from fighter command, still had many friends there, many there who were pro-Tahiri. However, her actions, while understandable, did fly in the face of regulations and proper procedures.

The opinion of many was that although command is being heavy hand with her, they had not out of line considering all known variables in her case.

_That was the most annoying thing about Master Horn, _Tahiri though as she walked through the lobby's doors. _No matter how much I want to argue with him, I can see that he is right … again._

Had she been in command, after everything that happened before, during and after the Sekot affair, if her main concern had been acting as she had been she would just be as jumpy as they are with her. Everyone, military, intelligence and Jedi, took a massive confidence hit with the Senate as well as the public as things became known. The idea of a planet size Force user had so quietly, easily and almost successfully enslave the entire galaxy had rattled a few cages. Then factor in the fact that no one, not even the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, could unequivocally explain how she was able to figure out and defeat Sekot rattled a whole nest of Amphistaff. Now, and not surprisingly considering it was Luke Skywalker idea, she felt that she had a fighting chance to get back in the military's good graces.

"Good evening Private Gu-ink," Tahiri said pleasantly to the Duros at the reception/guard desk.

"Good evening Major Tahiri," the young male said while standing and saluting. "Ma'am, I have a data chip here for you, the courier stated that it was require for you to access it as soon as possible. Also a thousand pardons, but I'm also required to have you access it here in my presence."

"Thank you," she set her 'purse' down on the counter to pull out her data pad. While looking of it she inquired, "Did you need a refresher break or anything before we do this?" As was her habit for the past month, having stood more guard duty then she like to remember, she understood that sometimes the breaks didn't always come soon enough. It seem to amuse and perplex those in higher or lower ranks then her, as well as cause some rather comical situation at first, but she saw nothing wrong with it. They were, after all, in the same navy.

"Thank you ma'am," the young male answer, "but I am fine for now. Thank you for your concern."

"No problem, private. Now let's see what is so important." As she read the chip, she felt a bit … anxiety creep in. As well as the ever-growing feeling of wariness that often, accompany any communications with command. _Probably why I fit in so well with the Wraiths, we all hate double speak and all that nonsense that command lives for,_ Tahiri though with a frown.

"Is there something wrong, major?"

"No, not really," Tahiri replied as she followed the instruction to show receipt. "They have a nice meeting for me tomorrow but failed to tell me what is about." Handing him the pad she asked him to sign showing that he witnesses the transaction.

"I thought all officers were told about everything, only we privates were left in the dark, ma'am."

"It is easier for you," she said with a grin as he handed back the pad. "At least you can have everything explained, eventually." Pulling out the chip, she finished with, "as an officer, they don't tell me anything because they assume I already know everything." Giving the Duros a very human expression of exasperation, that Han Solo often used, she asked him to send it over to main command as soon as possible.

"Will do ma'am," Gu-ink said with a Duros equivalent of a smile.

"Is there anything else?" When the young male showed his attempt at a human's head movement for no, she told him to have a good watch and headed towards the lifts.

Tahiri wished she felt at ease as she appeared to the guard. In truth, the note had been one she was now dreading. Her finial hearing, one where she will find out if she gets to stay in the military or gets court marshaled. She would not quit, not now nor ever, she was a Jedi Warrior and had a duty to protect her people, no matter what form they took. And the idea of a bunch of data pushers who would faint at the sight of a Thrall Herder deciding that she was unworthy to perform such duty grated on her nerves.

_At least Uncle Luke may have a way out of this mess,_ she thought as she felt something in the Force. Someone was waiting in the last lift and that person wanted to talk to her, in private. Tahiri had a good idea who it was waiting, and if she was correct the whole reason her order to report to the meeting being so vague will be answer as well. Taking a deep breath, as well as performing a quick Jedi relaxing technique, she headed towards the lift and entered.

As she figures, the man was none other then Major General Octal, looking absurdly surprised when she walked in the lift as if he wasn't expecting to see her.

_Oh, he is good at not showing his hand, not as good as Face or Han but he does a fair job._ Tahiri though to herself as she nodded her head in greeting at the old man standing in the lift.

"Why Major, what an odd turn of events, I was just thinking about you," the elderly man saying with a ghost of a grin on his face as the lift started it's accession.

Hitting the stop button on the lift, she crossed her arms, "And the fact that the two birdies you had following me or the fact that my order had just been sent didn't tip you off that I was heading to my quarters."

"I was in the dark as to your activities on this lovely night," Octal said with just enough humor in his voice to let her know he wasn't serious. "But since you are here, did you enjoy your day?"

"Why, yes I did sir," Tahiri said while she adopts a more relaxed military pose with her arms hanging loosely behind her back, she wanted to project as a non-threatening as she could. "I went to go see my Aunt and Uncle as well as an old family friend of ours. It was a very enlighten conversation. Together, they were able to make me see … certain … activities of the past year in a new light as well as offer me a new suggestion as to the direction of my life that I have been strongly encouraged to consider."

"Hmm, yes; your uncle is a strong willed man who does have a way about him to make people re-exam their life choices."

"You have no idea how persuasive he can be, sir," Tahiri said with very sunny grin.

"And what is this bit of wisdom that your uncle has generous given to you?"

"I'll give up my fight to stay with my team," Tahiri said losing her smile. "I will make no further attempts at contacting them, now or in the future."

"I am glad that you have finally seen the light on that particular subject, Major." Octal said gently, almost in a fatherly tone of voice. "So you will be returning to the Jedi Order then?"

"No sir," Tahiri replied giving him the look, the same look she gave anyone who felt she should give up her duty to her people.

"They are very serious about this subject, major," Octal sighing deeply. "They will court marshal you. And if you lose, you will be dishonorably discharge, are you sure you understand everything that would happened to you if that is the case?"

"I believe I do, sir …" Tahiri began to say but Octal interrupted her

"One moment major please," the old man said gently. "For my own piece of mind, I would like to outline the best case scenario. You would serve time on a Yuuzhan Vong infested penal planet for at least five years, you will be forbidden from carrying any type of energy or kinetic weapons, such as your lightsaber, ever again. You will be bar from serving in any level of GFFA government nor would you be permitted to ever serve in the Jedi Order for your lifetime. You are young, even with your unique heritage you have many years left to live, probably longer then a typical human since your body heals so rapidly. That is the best case, at worst you will be found to be a traitor and spend your life behind bars on some space penal colony, never again to see or feel the warm of a sun. Do you really want to risk all that just to satisfy your pride?"

"It is not about my pride, sir," Tahiri answered carefully after a short pause. For some reason the word 'pride' had set off a quiet warning bell in the Force, it was something she would have to meditate on later. "It is not exactly about being a _Wraith_ either, really. Jedi Warrior is more then a title to me it is a description, it is what I am. In the military, I am able to defend my people, in and out of the GFFA without deference to their being born or created in a factory, more effectively then just being a Jedi Knight. Grand Master Skywalker and the others are peacekeepers by getting all parties to sit down and discuss their issue until some kind of agreement is reach. I am a peacekeeper by removing the credible threat to the GFFA by any legal means necessary, short of using the Dark Side of the Force."

"Believe or not Major Tahiri, I am sympathetic to your plight," Tahiri kept her face straight as she detected a small quiver in the Force to show that he wasn't being completely honest. "However, I don't see a place for you in the military. Yes, we do enjoy the fact that the Jedi have allowed you into the military as well as Jedi Horn and Tainer, the Jedi Knights are an excellent assets for us to have on hand. The problem is that many are … wary … shall we say about your record of accomplishment since joining our family. Even if we do allow you to stay, I am not sure we could find a commander willing to risk having you around. Soldiers, such as yourself and the other Wraiths, are considered loose cannons. The very fact that you can operate so independently and effectively is a plus as an Intel/commando but it also makes you highly ineffective as a member of a normal squadron who relays heavily on other members of the team and command. The Wraiths must trust each member of the squadron with their lives; they do not extend that trust any further. While a normal squadrons must trust each member of the team but they must also extend that trust to the entire command structure." Letting out another 'fatherly' sigh, he added one more point with what Tahiri guess was the whole truth. "I am afraid Major Tahiri; there is no trust available to you."

"Then allow me to earn that trust sir," Tahiri answered, standing at attention. "Let me on a team that will not only show Command that I am a team player but also allow me the kind of wiggle room that makes a good commando."

"I must say again Major, there is no commander …"

"Yes there is, sir and it is you."

"Me?"

"Yes sir, let me in the M.I.C.E.S. program."

"I supposed that this is where your uncle comes in," Major General Octal said sounding a bit put out after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes sir, as well as Master Horn sir. They both feel that I have a natural inclination to seek out the truth no matter how hard someone wishes to keep it hidden. Allow me to stay in as a major, transfer me to Borleias to serve out my finial two years as a criminal investigator, I will not ask for any promotions or any special conditions. At the end of the two years if my 'trust bank' has not reached a level Command feels comfortable with we can meet up and have this fight all over again. But until then allow me to protect my people to the best of my abilities."

"And what of the espionage part of M.I.C.E.S.? That is what the 'E' stands for you know."

"Sir, your own report to the Senate Select Committee on Military Justice last month shows that you have the espionage half of the equation covered, it is the military police part that you were having the most trouble filling, especially officers with criminal training who are voluntary to join the force, especially on Borleias. Earlier today, Governor General Sinclair has formally requested the Jedi Council for any Jedi to be temporarily re-assigned to the military planet until such time that the M.I.C.E.S. program gets going in high gear. The way Grand Master Skywalker see things if you allow me to serve in the M.I.C.E.S. on Borleias three problems are resolved: my career is saved, your problem of finding more investigators is solved and, even though I am not a Jedi Knight, he will not have to reassign Jedi from other pressing concerns. The best part out of this will be the peace and security the military personal stationed on Borleias will feel better about leaving their loved ones while they are on duty, sir."

"And I supposed since this is a nice out for all, there would be no need to bring in Chief of State as long as we agree to this solution?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that sir," Tahiri said honestly but she was sure that if they did fight Uncle Luke on this, word would most likely make its way into Cal's office since he was not keen on her getting court marshaled in the first place.

"Of course not," Octal said as he pushed the start button to get the lift moving again towards her floor. "You may want to pack Major, I have a feeling you will be leaving for Borleias sooner then you expected.

* * *

"_We also have a new reports of terrorist activities on Kuat as the negotiations between the GFFA and Imperial government have stalled as to the fate of not only Kuat but for all 150 planets that had succeeded last year due to fears of the Yuuzhan Vong and Sekot threat."_

Tenel Ka tried to block out the news report's voice as she ate a simple meal with the other Jedi at the Temple on Denon. The news of the Separatist Collation, as members in the government referred to them and by the press was no more encouraging to many as was her own attempts to regaining her crown in Hapes. After months of talks with the new crown, as well as with GFFA and Imperial officials she found herself no closer then the day she fled Hapes with Mr. and Mrs. Solo and the 'team that didn't exist'.

Neither the Crown nor the Imperials seemed interested in giving up their claim to the 63 worlds that made up the Consortium and the idea of forcing an arm conflict against a popular Crown went against her better instincts. The new Crown had instituted many positive reforms that she herself had tried before but had been block by the member worlds for one reason or another. The fact that the new Queen Mother had been able to push through such progressive and sweeping changes that had very positive impact on the people was a clear act to foster support for the new crown either by force or by credit. A very transparent act of desperation that has worked extremely well against her.

"Queen Mother," a kind voice said from behind her. Turning around Tenel Ka looked up to see one of her strongest supporter, Leia Organa-Solo, standing behind her with a piece of flimsy in her hands. "May I join you for a moment?"

"Of course," Tenel Ka said as she studied the former New Republic leader and newly minted Jedi Knight.

Tenel Ka had always felt, privately, that her appointment to the ranks of the Jedi was long over due. If there was ever a person that had worked harder, longer and suffered more for the cause of peace and justice it was the mother of her friends Jacen and Jaina. Leia Organa-Solo had always stood on the side of justice and peace, even when the worst tragedies would have drag down anyone else into the depths of despair and madness. Watching her home world destroyed before her eyes, losing friends left and right while she continued to escape one harrowing situations after another, then worst of all to know that her youngest son, Anakin Solo, had died so far from home. Leia had stumbled but she never fell; she would cry, she would grieve, then surround herself with her family, and continue with the fight. It was a trait that Tenel Ka felt that was very worthy to have in a leader, and wishes to learn it herself.

"I just got a communication from the GFFA Supreme Court on your petition," Mrs. Organa-Solo said after an awkward silence stretch between them.

"The fight is over then," Tenel Ka said sadly.

"Not necessarily Queen Mother …" Leia had started to reply but Tenel Ka stopped her, knowing that it was indeed over.

"Perhaps, I should refocus my attention on getting my people free from the Imperial Remnant. In that arena, perhaps we would have more success in doing what is best for the Hapes Consortium. After all, Hapes may have abandoned me, but I shall never abandon them."

"If you think that is best," Leia Organa-Solo said in response. It didn't escape Tenel Ka's attention that Leia wasn't arguing with her as hard as she had in the past.

_Clearly, Mrs. Organa-Solo has the same thought this as I do_, Tenel Ka thought as she nodded in response. "I do Jedi Organa-Solo, it is useless at this junction to waste time and resources when they can be better spent on the large question of who has claim on Hapes Consortium, GFFA or Imperials."

"If you ever change your mind, Han and I are always available to assist you," Leia said.

"Thank you, you're …" Tenel Ka stopped, rendered speechless by the feeling she was getting in the Force. It was as if the sun grew brighter, the flowers smell fresher, and it brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes. A presence that filled her soul with such joy and happiness, a joy that filled the void in her spirit that had festered there since the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war, a gasping wound that she refused to acknowledge before now. She wanted to run and hide, fearful it was another trick like the one from Sekot but knew, oh she knew, this time it could not be a trick, after five years a promise, a dream was about to be fulfilled.

"Jacen!" Mrs. Organa-Solo exclaimed in a whisper.

"Jacen Solo is coming home," Tenel Ka said with a smile that threatens to swallow her face.


End file.
